What It Takes To Be A Zacchara
by Mob Princess
Summary: Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, esp
1. Pilot

**A/N- Well readers and fans, I'm back. My first muse finally quit and died. Now, I have a new muse that is very gracious, but can be slacky. So, who exactly appoints them? Anyways, writer's block is an acutal disease in my world. Cause everyone had it and nothing got done. Because most of the time, I can make a story, and have the first 5 chapters up in no time. Now, all my previous stories are lingering, even those I came up with resentally. Please, tell me if I have a spelling issue, I still haven't installed Word yet, and I'm stuck with New Rich Text Document. Sorry. Also, this is just a spinoff of Claudia and Sonny's marriage. So, bare with me and know is doesn't follow along with the acutal show.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 1- Pilot**

**~Story~**

Claudia paced around the dark, depressing den of the Corinthos household as she listened to the monotone of the ringer to her cellphone trying to connect to another on the otherside of the world. The dark vixenella sighed with impatience for the other person to pick up the phone and end her torture. She fell lazily on the over-stuffed coach and slouched. Finally, the phone did something than ring, it went to automatic voicemail. "I swear, you spend a great deal of money on someone and they don't even pick up the phone when you call." Mrs. Corinthos whispered to herself after she flipped close her phone. As she did, Sonny walked in with his stressed, but handsome looks.

"Who spent money on who?" Mr. Corinthos asked as he layed his keys on his desk and walked over to his cupboard and got to glasses of wine ready. His wife jolted up and walked over to him and leaned on her hip while crossing her arms.

"Welcome home. Nice to see you again. How was your day husband?" Claudia sarcastically stated while gratefully taking the beverage from Sonny. He glanced at her with his left hand on his chin and face going at a downwards angle.

"Yeah...Alrighty...So who were you callin'? Anthony about a plot to slice my throat at night?" He suspeciously asked and went and sat in his chair, then took a sip of his wine.

"No. I hate daddy. Besides, I give you power, you give me power. Why give it up?" She pointed out and sat on the coach again, this time crossing her legs. Sonny sighed and set the glass down on the stand beside the chair.

"Enough with your games and quit avoiding the question Claudia." He sternly stated and gave the Mob Princess-gone-Queen no choice. She moaned in aggitation. Moments passed as they sat in a tensed and awkward silence.

"A friend back in Milan..." Mrs. Corinthos let out and cringed her nose. Sonny's eyebrows raised, showing the wrinkles that he collected over the years from ex-wife Carly and some others, in concern.

"Is it bad or good...Cause, ya know, I can help you if you let me." He asked trying to gain more of her trust to know all Anthony's secrets and help her figure out her spot in life other than being used by her family.

"I'm not sure yet," The vixenella paused and closed her eyes for a moment. "She's insisting something and I'm really trying to stop her from making the wrong mistake." She explained, knowing she had no choice. Sonny tilted his head to the side and back, pondering on the newly discovered information.

"Ya know...Now that I think of it...You really never had any friends...So I know you lieing Claudia," Mr. Corinthos insulted, but corrected her lie. "Who is she really?"

"Wh-Why am I even discussing this with you?!" Claudia stood up and started at the door before he stopped her.

"Because I'm your husband!" He answered, stopping her in her tracks with hand on the knob.

"My potentinally-phycotic husband! Who is quiet paranoid." She pointed out and opened the door.

"My potentinally-phycotic wife!" The power-hungry mobster backfired and he watched her shut the door and leave.

**dbdbdb**

A woman in her early 20's sat on a bar stool at the end of the bar. She had dark looks; Dark brown, almost black, eyes, ebony locks, and Dutch olive skin tone. Her figure was stunning and seemed real in the local sport's bar she was in, but still weird at the same time. The small, black T.V. captivated the bartender, which pervented her next import drink. The mysterious woman beat the bar with her palm, trying to get the man's attention. He glanced over and slid her drink to her. Then he picked up a dusty glass and rag and started cleaning while watching the T.V.

"Please mom. I need to burrow some money," A man representing the woman's male side walked in with the phone to his ear. It distracted her as she zoned out the world and eavesdropped on his conversation. "It went towards gas money for work...Okay...Thanks, I'll pay you back when I get the chance...Love ya too. Bye." He closed his phone and slid it into his inside pocket of his worn out leather jacket.

The woman turned her head instantly as he looked her way. His ears blushed into a bright red at her sight. She gushed on the inside of her soul at seeing his interest in her through her peripheral vision.

The woman grabbed a napkin and pen and wrote, "I'm no lady!" She called over the bartender and told him to take it to the man. He followed orders. The man reads it and settles the bill. The note finds its way back to the woman and she sees its key.

She stands up and tries to pay her bill, but sees its already payed for. The dark woman smiled and followed the man to his car. His car was a black Mercedes Benz. "So, whats your name 'I'm no lady'?" He asked teasingly, in his Brooklyn accent, while opening the passanger side door and letting her in. She doesn't get in, but pushes him in and forces him to buckle up.

In a moment, she is in the driver's seat and cranking the car with the key she stole from his pocket. This left him blushing about how gullible he found himself over her.

"Demetra." The woman answered and pulled unto the road. "How bout you mister?"

"Falconeri, Dante Falconeri." He winked at Demetra and put on a cocky grin. Demetra noticed his shortage on gas and pulled over to a gas station and got out, fashionably. Dante got out, when she went in to pay the bill, and got in the driver's seat. When she got back, she saw the change and comfortably sat down and put her hand on his lap as they raced off in a hurry. Like it was love at first sight. She squeezed harder everytime she wanted the car to go faster and let go of pressure when Dante obeyed.

**dbdbdb**

Claudia walked quietly back into her new house. The lights were off, and only a lamp, which shown onto her husband's paper work. There, he had fallen asleep on it. She walked over and put her hand on his back, startling him awake.

"Wha-Cl-Claudia!? Where ya been?" He asked startled, but still sharp. Mrs. Corinthos rolled her eyes and went to the cupboard for a drink.

"Hangin' 'round the Metro Courts. I needed some fresh air." She stated and looked around after she flipped on the light switch. "Ya know. Maybe we should go on a walk at the park. It's very refreshing. Especially after being cooped up in this house for so long." Mrs. Corinthos insisted, but knew it was by a long shot.

Sonny pondered on the idea. Thinking of every possible reason she would state something out of the blue, and wondered what he would get out of it. "Alright...We can have a picnic for lunch as well." He answered.

"Yay!" Claudia sqeauled like shes never had a picnic before. She hugged Sonny briefly and ran upstairs to her room. He shook his head and concentrated on his abandoned work.

Man Anthony...What did you do to that poor woman?" He said under his breath and dropped his pencil. He stretched his muscles as he stood and walked up the flight so he could retire for the night.

**dbdbdb**

Dante and Demetra had just got done enjoying a nice, overheated, passionate sex, and Dante was lieing on the bed as Demetra went to gather her clothes around Dante's room. "So, you just gonna fuck and leave? A one night stand?" He questioned. Demetra turned around with a sly look on her face.

"Maybe...Were you expecting me to just stay? You don't even know me." She answered and bent over, giving him a good sight at her from underneath his shirt, grabbing her other stilleto.

"Evil, ain't ya?" He brought out his accent more, trying to seduce her back to bed with him. She smiled, and decided to stay till tomorrow. Besides, the person she came for wasn't even expecting her this soon. That person didn't want her here anyways!

Demetra slid unto the warm bed and ontop of Dante. She gave him a fiery kiss and they found themselves captivated in one another once more. His hand traced her long, slender legs as her hands lined his face structure.

**dbdbdb**

It was early in the afternoon and the Corinthos' were in the kitchen preparing sandwiches of their liking. Claudia was dressed with white instead of complete black, and Sonny wore a white dress shirt under his tux. They looked completely normal together.

"Hey Sonny..." Claudia mischiviously said.

"Hey Claudia." Sonny answered uncannily. He looked at her and found her thumb tracing across his face with a peanut better and jelly mix smudging him. she let out a small laugh and worked on her sandwich again with Sonny cleaned it off. "What was that for?" He questioned bluntly out of his own confusion.

"For making me feel like I'm a somebody and saying yes..." She subconciously stated in a light tone.

"I have never seen you like this...Better yet thought I would see you like this." He said quietly and faced her. Sonny sprayed Cheeze-Wip on her face. Her mouth hit the floor in amazment and she tried stealing the Cheeze-Wip away from him to put it in his hand.

Moments passed of the first cute, normal moment they ever had. They realized that they may end up spending their whole day doing this. So they cleaned up and left the house with the sandwichs in a small basket.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra awoke to find herself in Dante's arms while he slept. She quickly and quietly got up and swiftly put her clothes on. Thankfully, she had made it out the door, dressed, without waking him. Now, she had to make it to the highway and run by a taxi to get to her previous destination: The Zacchara Residence.

She walked alongside the road when a taxi finally made its way towards her. Demetra waved it down and it stopped.

"Where to Ms?" The driver asked unconcerned.

"The Zacchara household please." The dark woman answered. She saw how he got tense at the request, but he went on.

The time was boring as Demetra looked outside her window, until she saw the most unexpected thing: Her mother! "Stop here please!" She commaned and handed over a bunch of extra money and got out of the car in a hurry. Demetra ran up to her mother and the mysterious man. The young woman saw as her mother sat on a blanket the man laid on the grass for them and enjoyed her time. So she just walked the other way and decided not to disturb them until later.

**dbdbdb**

"Wow...This is unbelievable." Claudia exaggirated to Sonny while biting into her sandwich and glancing at the appletree.

"You act like you've never been on a picnic." Sonny smiled at how the marrige of convience was helping Claudia in faith. He noticed how she looked at him, hurt.

"I've never been on a picnic..."She paused and then continued. "Mom left when I was young and daddy has always hated me. Ever since I was born." Her husband looked concerningly at her, trying to find comforting words.

"Well, theres a first time for everything. But...," Sonny sighed as she laid down on his side, propping up on his arm. "I will admit you were right. The sun and plants really are helping me refurbish my energy. Especially after staying inside that dreary, lifeless house of...ours." Claudia was shocked by his choice of words and looked at him stunned. Mr. Corinthos gave a brief smile and then closed his eyes and basked in the sun's warm rays.

Demetra took in the sights and sounds she heard from her mother, Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos, and the man she was with. She had heard horrible stories of her grandfather, Anthony, and how he hated Claudia, but she had never thought that he had never taken her on a family picnic. The younger woman walked towards them in discontent. "Mom..."

Claudia reconized the voice and jolted her attention towards Demetra, followed by Sonny.

**A/N- So, what do you think as a Pilot? What happened to Dante? What will Sonny think of being a step-dad? How will Claudia explain herself this time? Review and keep an eye out for an update and find out!**


	2. Encounter

**A/N- My muse is awesome! Though, this chapter may end up being shorter cause I fell asleep after 2 and woke up before 8. So I'm exhausted. Anyways, I would like to thank reveiwers, such as BlueEyedAuthor(Everyone should really check out her stories! Espeically 'The Accident'. Man, the Sexy Six rock!). Well, unto the story. Please point out any spelling mistakes, I've been trying to get dad to install Word since last year, but he nevers gets to me like he does his sons(And you wonder why some compare me to Claudia, we deal with the same issues, or some what similar.). Also, since the writer's are currently bugging me by not giving sweet Sondia moments, there shall be plenty in here!**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 2- Encounter**

**~Story~**

Demetra took in the sights and sounds she heard from her mother, Claudia Zacchara-Corinthos, and the man she was with. She had heard horrible stories of her grandfather, Anthony, and how he hated Claudia, but she had never thought that he had never taken her on a family picnic. The younger woman walked towards them in discontent. "Mom..."

Claudia reconized the voice and jolted her attention towards Demetra, followed by Sonny. Mrs. Corinthos's eyes were wide open and filled with mixed emotions. Her husband equaled in surprise, but had confusion in his. His wife stood up and walked up to Demetra and hugged her briefly, all with a stern look. "What. The. HELL. Are. You. Thinking. Demetra?" She emphazied to show her anger. Demetra shed a bead of sweat on the back of her neck, knowing she had done it this time.

"So...uh...Claudia, are you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Sonny butted in, trying to stop more gray hair from coming in. The two woman glanced at him. The family, but dark, man had now finally seen the two side-by-side. His questions were answered. "Mother...and daughter..."

"I-I think we should just go back to the house Sonny...I--I'll explain there...I guess." Claudia let out as she stood in between the line of fire. She could feel Demetra tensing around the site of Sonny, and she had no details about him.

"We best...I doubt we want people eavesdropping on us." The younger looking Claudia stated and started helping back the picnic up.

**dbdbdb**

Sonny let in the dark woman first to his home. They walked into the den and three glasses of scotch were poured to calm them all. "Please tell me you're over the drinking age." He pleaded to his myserious guess and step-daughter.

"I am." A moment went by in silence as the three looked at one another, none knowing where to start. "So...I'm Demetra, mom's only child..." She started and extended her hand towards Sonny. He looked at her dark palm and hesitated for a moment, then shook it back and let go.

"I'm Michael Corinthos Jr., but everyone calls me Sonny or Dad." Mr. Corinthos casually introduced. He knew he had to say 'Dad' since it only felt right that way. After all, even his adopted child calls him Dad, why not his step-daughter to make it fair and right? "I, apperantly, am Claudia's husband...," Sonny once-overed Demetra to check her reaction. She didn't flinch. "We married Decemeber 8, last year."

"Wel-Well!" Claudia jumped in between to stop the glares that were fixing to friction between the two. "Alright...Sonny, shes right. I am her mother. She was born when I was 16 in Milan. And--and!" She tried explaining before it was too late.

"So Demetra h--" The man of the house was cut off.

"Please, call me Demi. All my friends and family do." Demetra put in, thinking that a nickname would get her step-father to like her. Sonny glasped his upper nose and tried calming down. He could hear Claudia making 'uh' sounds. She was like a deer in the headlights.

"Who--Whose your father?" Sonny asked a serious question. Demetra glanced at her mother, who knew that she didn't know.

"Trevor Lansing..." Claudia said and turned her head to the side in embarrassment. Sonny's eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked at his latest wife.

"Tr-Trevor Lansing? As in my half-brother's father, Trevor Lansing?!" His voice was filled with so many moods that it started getting hard to breath.

**dbdbdb**

Dante was poking at his cereal, his mind in his own world, surrounded by a one night stand. A one night stand that wasnt supposed to mean anything. "But she was different..." He said under is breath.

"Who was different?" Olivia, his mother, asked him as she barged into his apartment and grabbed some of his toast. Dante rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth.

"Don't ask..." He bluntly stated.

"I'm asking." Olivia just wouldn't give up. She knew her son could be a momma's boy and if she pushed hard enough she could get whatever she wanted out of him.

"A one night stand..." Dante answered and stood up and walked around the counter. Olivia smiled for a moment in success, then frowned in injustice. She had known from the day that her son was born that he would be much like his father than ever.

"Who was she? What made her 'different'?" His mother asked in her Brooklyn accent. Intagonizing was her speciality in his world.

"I have no clue what made her stick out..." He rambled on. Though, his mother knew what did it.

"She gave you her name didn't she? It always is like that with men. Y'all get a name then gush over the girl until Round Two." Olivia stated brightly. Her theory was the best and only Dante had gotten so far.

**dbdbdb**

"Well...Yes..." Claudia hesitated and tried avoiding her husband and daughter's eyes. She had screwed up this time and may end up paying for the consequences.

"Claudia! I'm looking at my step-daughter and half-niece! Does Trevor or Ric know about her!? What about Johnny or Anthony?! Who all knows this?!" The dark man flew into a short rage, but got is calm, cool, and collective composure back instantly.

"Ric? Johnny? Anthony? Who are all these people!?" Demetra questioned her mother and old figure. The pressure was on and it was only a matter of moments.

Claudia took a seat on the over-stuffed coach and patted for them to sit down with her. They followed, knowing it was only for the better. "Demi, none of the Zacchara's, except me and Uncle Rudy, know about you...," She concentrated on her daughter's shocked expression. "I did what was best. Daddy would have surely killed you if he knew he was a grandfather to a girl..."

"So if I was a guy I could have lived with the rest of the family?!" Demetra blurted, hurt about the family's thoughts. Sonny jumped in to take some tension away.

"Anthony is an evil man and Johnny...Johnny..." He knew nothing of what to say.

"Johnny would have chewed me out and killed Trevor than almost killed by Daddy." Claudia finished then moved unto her daughter's half-brother and uncle. "Ric...Ric would have told Trevor and it could have gotten you killed...Either way, Demi, you could have been killed, and possibly still can. Thats why I said that I didnt want you over here..."

Demetra looked at her feet and frowned. Both the Corinthos's studied her disappointment. Sonny started thinking everything over then walked over to Demetra and Claudia and sat on the coffee table. He grasped in between their shoulder blades and brought them into a hug. Demetra was shocked by his acceptaince due to her lack of knowledge on him, but Claudia was stunned beyond belief. She had not began to even think that their marrige would get as far as a hug, better yet, a family hug.

"I promise to show you both that all men are not the same..." Mr. Corinthos explained in whispers. His fingers ran through Claudia's raven locks and his other hand made circles on Demetra's upper back.

**dbdbdb**

The sun had set and the moon and rose as Claudia and Demetra caught up on everything. Sonny had gone out to the city to run a few errands, which left the girls to the Corinthos household. "So, when did you come in Demi-Darlin?" Claudia asked in a goofy tone.

"Yesterday afternoon." The younger vixenella answered and stretched her torso by raised her arms. She leaned back into the coach, while her mother crossed her knees on it.

"Where'd you stay last night then? You couldn't have stayed at that horrible airport just wanting to surprise me." Claudia asked in concern. She may only be sixteen years older than Demetra, so its like a distant age sibling relationship, but that didnt stop her from caring.

"Well...Nothing I'm comfortable discussing..." Demetra's cheek bones started flushing in embarrassment. Mrs. Corinthos smiled cooly at her daughter.

"Who was he? Did you even get a name?" Her mother read straight through her, like a romance novel where one person didnt want to love the other that loved that person.

"He said his name was Dante Falconeri..." She covered her face with a pillow, trying to block out her mother's expression. "Yes...I did use protection..." She mumbled into the rough throwpillow.

"As--As is Olivia Falconeri and Kate Howard kinda Falconeri?" The older woman asked in discontent. "Don't tell me theres another Falconeri in town."

"What about another Falconeri?" Sonny closed the door behind himself and walked over to the cupboard and waved a glass at them. She shook their head no.

"Demi here had a one night stand last night with a Falconeri..." Claudia said and walked over to Sonny. He bounced his head backwards and gave her a suspecious look.

"Man girl...You have a lot to learn...," He started on and took a seat in his chair and looked at his new relative. "What was his name?"

"Dante!" Both women said simultaneously. Mr. Corinthos rolled his eyes at the two.

"Who does that sound like, CLAUDIA?" He accented her name, knowing she knew the answer.

"Shut! Up!" She ordered. Claudia knew exactly where this was going.

"Like mother, like daughter." He paused. "You're just mad because this is a marrige of convience and I'm still in love with Kate." The dark man slipped out to much.

"I can't help my father used me to get to you!" Tension rose between the power-couple and it shut Demetra out. The married couple looked at one another and decided for another time.

"Demi, you can go talk to one of the care-takers and find you a free room to use." Sonny said to give the woman some space. She nodded and left up the stairs, leaving Claudia and Sonny together, alone.

"Please...Sonny. Lets try not to fight or let to much slip around Demetra. She may by an adult, but she hasn't seen me in two years and is extremly overprotective. That is all I ask of you." Claudia's gaze was filled with grief.

"Alright...I'll control myself if you do." They agreed to it and Claudia headed upstairs to her room.

**A/N- It's like, 1 KB's shorter than the last. So I think I did well. I know this one wasn't dramatic like the last, but its only the beginning. When the basic concept of Demetra's background, and Dante forms more, is made, it'll get better. Promise.**

**So, will Dante and Demetra meet up again? Will there be more secrets revealed? When will Olivia confess to Sonny about Dante and end this inbreeding by marrige? Review and look for updates!**


	3. Bet On It

**A/N- Hello once again readers! I have many annoucments that are a must read for those that like this fanfic. First, thank you to all my reviewers. It feels great to get 4 reviews in less than 24 hours! Second, I am on the softball team, so I stay after school and come home and do homework. Luckily, I rarely have homework. Thirdly, please, I love Sonny and Claudia and I would love to read a fanfic about them. So lets start a SonDia reveloution with those two. Fourth, I may make a community for the two, so be on the lookout folks. Last, updates will possibly slow down since its the beginning, but once it picks up, I'll add more between school and softball. Thanks for reading and please reveiw! It inspires me to make more and lets me know y'all are still interested. Wait! Another annoucment. I am now excepting requests to see official characters. AND!, for those with imagination and a speciality in drama, I am now excepting supporting characters for certain roles. They won't be in long, maybe for a chapter or two. BUT!, I have a great crisis idea that'll envolve some death and help. I'm not revealing two much information, so, if you like, make a form and send it to me, in PM or reveiw, and I'll fit you in somewhere. I know how much people love having their characters/OCs in other stories and reading what happens to them. Thank you all!**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 3- Bet On It**

**~Story~**

Demetra was bent over the pool table, pinpointing her shot at the scratched, white, marble ball. After being at Port Charles for a week, she had finally learned some of the popular places to hang out and meet the hotties. Jake's, where she was now, was one of them. The young vixenella seemed like she had no class, but she did, just an awkward way of showing it.

The dark woman was preparing to hit the ball when she heard a light footstep behind her and slung out her switch blade, preparing to strike. She held it to the culprit's throat, who turned out to be Dante. "Whoa there pussycat..." He teased and grabbed her butt tightly and picked her off the floor and unto the table. Demetra put away her knife and turned the tables.

Within seconds, Dante was being held against the wall with Demetra threatingly, but lustfully, breathing on his neck. "Like I said mister...I'm no lady!" She let him loose and got back into her position for pool. Dante picked up the other stick and waited for her to bust the triangle. "So Dante, whatcha doin' in a place like this?" Demetra started, then busted.

"Hoping I can find you." There was a slight pause as he smashed the end of the stick to the ball. Together, they laid $50 each on the end of the table. "What are we playin' for other than money?"

"Well...If I win, you give me a dance." The suductive woman stated and went her turn. "So, why were ya lookin' for me? I rock your world like no other before?"

"You gave me your name..." The tall man trailed off and went his turn, followed by Demetra, who scored on the stripes. "If I win...You give me a even better time than last time." He ordered and smacked Demetra's backside as she bent over. She didn't care, either way, they'd end up in sex.

**dbdbdb**

"Son...ny?" Claudia yelled throughout the house until she found her husband chopping carrots in the kitchen. He turned around to see his crazy wife. Her eyes were wide open in a tad bit of surprise, but concern.

"Yeah Claudia?" He answered and asked. She approached him as he turned back to his cutting.

"Have you seen Demi-Darlin'?" Mrs. Corinthos asked worriedly and leaned against the counter to hover over his technics.

"Uhh...She said she was going out somewhere. I'll tell you when she comes back." He answered subconciously. "Can you pass the onions please?"

Claudia tilted her head and leaned it backwards. She reached towards the sink and washed her hands, then the onions, celary, another knife. Mrs. Corinthos passed her husband the onions and made her a spot on the counter for the celary. "I bet I can do better." The vixenella stated in a competitive tone.

"Try me...wife." Sonny bluntly accepted. And so forth, the challenge begun.

**dbdbdb**

There was one move left, and it was Demetra's turn. She bent over, and Coleman tripped over a chair as he went by, preparing to win. "So, wanna back out now or face it like man?" Demetra asked boldly to Dante.

"I'll face it like a man." He stated and started putting up his pole. Demetra striked and won the game.

"Well...I guess its never too late to change my idea..." She gave him a seductive look, then faced the bar. "Hey Coleman! We need a key!" She ordered and they were thrown a key to room 13. Both raced to the hotel part, and when they made it to the hallway, they started giving passionate kisses.

**dbdbdb**

The married Corinthos's layed exhausted on the coach and chair. Neither knew challenging one another to a cook off could tire someone out. Both were covered in carrot peices, onion slices, celary veins, strawberry seeds, and watermelon juice, etc.

Claudia stood up to walk to the cupboard after wiping her face off with a paper napkin. As she walked, Sonny stuck his arm out and stopped Claudia from walked as it was at her hips. "Uhh...Hello? Earth to Sonny? I was getting some water..." She impiled. Mr. Corinthos stood up and made her look at him. His right thumb cleaned off a watermelon juice smudge.

The two gazed into one anothers dark eyes. Sonny's hand still rested on Claudia's cheek where the smudge was. They both took a small, unnoticable step towards one another. The dark couple leaned forward and took a long, unexpected, deep kiss that lasted several moments.

Mr. Corinthos stroked Claudia's back and sides as she rapped her left leg around his right, and her arms around his neck. Mrs. Corinthos leaned forward on him and knocked him unto the chair and sat on his lap. Sonny tried to stop, but the temptation and impatience took over him and he grasped Claudia by her thighs and carried her upstairs.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra bit into Dante's neck as he tightly held her against the wall and started leaving bruises on her legs. Her legs wrapped harshly around his waist as he threw her unto the squeaky mattress. The ebony vixenella started ripping and clawing at her mate's shirt buttons as he caressed her long, slender leg.

When his shirt was torn apart from him, she broughter her leg up, attempting to take off her stilletos. "Leave your shoes on..." Dante slurred in a low, sexy Brooklyn accent while he clasped her ankle. Demetra pulled him up closer to her and gave him another heavy kiss.

**dbdbdb**

Morning had come and Sonny was resting his head on Claudia's chest. He awoke to the sounds of chirping and looked out the window and propped up on his elbow. "What the hell have I done...?" Sonny questioned under his breath and shook his wife's arm. She moaned tiredlessly, wishing that she didn't have to wake up to the world. "Claudia...Claudia! Wake up already." He ordered softly and watched her eyes slowly open to his handsome face.

"Good morning love..." Claudia greeted and smiled. Her face inched closer to Sonny's, but he put his finger in front of her lips to stop her. He sat up and gather his cloths. "Wha-What in the devil's name are you doing?!" Mrs. Corinthos yelled, confused, as she watced her husband gather his stuff. "Were married! Sex is allowed without consequences ya know?!"

"Claudia! I have no clue what came over me though! I feel like I--" He started explaining, but was cut off as his wife turned him around to face her, wrapped up in the bed's sheet.

"It's not like we havent had sex before Sonny," Claudia rested her forearm on his shoulder. "It's perfectly normal and neither of us can resist it, nor the power to dominate the other. Were a married couple, even if it's by conveience..." She paused to take a breath and think. "I think somewhere deep within us, we have something for the other..." she started on her serman.

"Where's Demetra?" Sonny asked, trying to avoid the subject and stepping up to his step-fatherhood. He watched as Claudia's eyes went big in shock and as she raced across the room to the door.

Claudia ran down the hallway and to her daughter's room, which was empty. She raced to her bedroom and picked up her cellphone and dialed the younger woman's number. "No answer..." The woman whispered and slotched unto her bed in worriment. Sonny walked over and put his arm around her shoulder and tried comforting her.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra woke up by herself in the bed, but the smell of breakfast. She saw Dante in the small, ragged kitchen cooking God-knows-what. The vixenella picked up her cellphone and flipped it open. Her eyes became saucers as she realized her mother had called. "Oh shit..."

"What?" Dante asked walking to greet her. He read over her shoulder. Then realized he had made the same mistake. "Looks like this is where we split until next time, right?" Demetra nodded her head and started getting dressed while Dante made her a sandwich/biscut topped with eggs, bacon, and grits. She kissed him goodbye and gratfully to her meal and jolted out the door.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra was home within thirty minutes and was aheading in from the backdoor to prevent her mother and step-dad's concern. Though, she failed misrably. They were in the den waiting for her. Claudia was filled with tearless gried and Sonny was pondering in his own world. Her mother stood up instantly and crossed her arms in discontent. "Where've you been Demetra? You havent called or anything."

"I...I met Dante at Jake's...again...and I beat him at pool and, and...Why am I telling you this?! I'm an adult." Demetra pointed out and sat on the coach.

"Demi...Look...I know you've heard of the Zacchara haters. Well, not everybody likes the Corinthos's or Lansings either. And...well, you're all three." Sonny started to explain to take some pressure off of his wife.

"So...?!" The younger Claudia started to bring out her bitchy side.

"We thought someone had figured out your secret and killed you! You put yourself in some serious danger coming here!" Claudia finished. It was two against three now and Demetra wasn't liking the odds.

"For all we know Dante could be using you to figure out about the Zacchara-Corinthos-Lansing Mob--" Sonny cut himself short when he mentioned 'mob'.

"Mob!?" Demetra caught unto it and lingered unto its history. Her mind raced with all kinds of mixed thoughts of what was really going on.

**A/N- Well? Did I do good or bad? I need some answers! I'm getting really into this. So, please, tell me your thoughts of the unconditioned sex between SonDia and the rough, insest-by-marrige-but-not-known sex between DemTe. Do you wan't more or less of them?**

**What will happen when Demetra figures out the truth behind her parents? When will she meet her uncles, half-brother, and figure out about her step issue with her lover, Dante? Reveiw and keep a lookout for updates!**


	4. The Silent, Heartbroken Tear

**A/N- Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. I went hunting Saturday, then I went to the movies and watched "My Bloody Valentine 3D". Also, I lost my way over a week like that. Well, anyways, I'm going to do my best to bring updates more often. Thanks for reading!**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 4- The Silent, Heartbroken Tear**

**~Story~**

"For all we know Dante could be using you to figure out about the Zacchara-Corinthos-Lansing Mob--" Sonny cut himself short when he mentioned 'mob'.

"Mob!?" Demetra caught unto it and lingered unto its history. Her mind raced with all kinds of mixed thoughts of what was really going on. "You have to be kidding me?!"

"Demi--" Claudia started to say, but was cut off by a violent outburst.

"You lied to me mother! Uncle Rudy and you said that it was family buisness!" The young vixenella restrained herself from going into tears for being lied to for so many outspoken years. "W-why?" She choked up as she grabbed the halfway-full bottle of expensive scotch and drunk straight from it.

"Because you deserved much better than I got..." Claudia whimpered. This was on the top of her list. Her list of fears. Her own demise from her father, and her daughter. Her own flesh and blood.

"Deme--Demi, you were told about the Zacchara's being horrible people. They are in the mofia. But you have to understand that Claudia here did what she could to protect you. They don't like women, only your Uncle Rudy." Sonny gave a shot at explaining to Demetra while Claudia regained composure. "Anthony didn't last long with Dominica, and he killed Maria. The reason you mother is still alive is because those two women protected her until Anthony shipped her off to Milan, unaware that she was pregnant with you." Mr. Corinthos walked over too her and took away the bottle and set it down. Then his hands rested on her shoulders.

"But why lie about y'all being in the mob? What harm would it have done?!" Demetra strongly, but quietly asked her parents.

"You would have had more potential to lust after power. Power that you could have gotten, but that would have gotten you killed." The dark woman answered and hid her face in her shaking, cold hands.

"Because if you would have known you would have made yourself known and would have become leverage to take your family down." Her step-father added and there was a long pause. Demetra shook away quickly from the troubled man and headed towards her private bathroom.

"Do you think she'll forgive me...?" Mrs. Corinthos questioned her husband as he turned around and sat on the coach beside her.

"In time...Possibly sooner than we expect if she really is power hungry like the rest of you Zaccharas..." Mr. Sir answered and relaxed his back against the coach and felt Claudia prop her head up on his shoulder. All he did was embrace her, knowing there was no way out of her black hole. He felt hot tears sink through his dress shirt as they poured silently from Claudia's bloodshot eyes.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra's tears were blended perfectly in the hot shower. She looked up towards the high ceiling and at the granite, tiled walls with water blasting from all sides. The young woman slid lazily, and weakly, unto the matching floor and wrapped her arms around her barenaked legs, trying desperatly to comfort herself from the truth.

The music from the small sterio, on the tank of the toliet, played classic rock songs, but still depressing. Bile rose in the back of her throat and refused to go back down. She quickly kicked of the shower and slid over to the toliet bowl and raised the lid. Vomit exited out of her in heaves. Her wet locks clung to her paling, but dark, face as she tried to stop the inner torture.

When it finally stopped, Demetra laid pitifully on the freezing floor and let out more tears. She had never been weak. Never. Now, for the first time in her life, she was truely crying. Not even when she was dumped, which was once, due to her lack of committment, had she even let out a single drop of water.

**dbdbdb**

Claudia laid, half awake, in her bed. Her pillow was soaked from tears of frustration and her cell phone abandoned on the night stand. It was still open, showing the recent call she shared with her Uncle Rudy, below it showed Ric's number.

She jumped when she heard her door open. The dark vixenella flopped over and revealed a sharp knife in her right hand. Though, it dropped when she realized it was her brother-in-law and lover, Ric Lansing. Yet, she thought it would be time to end the relationship now that Demetra is here, and after all, Ric is her half-brother and step-uncle, openly. It was all a sickening, insest.

"Claudia..." Ric whispered and walked swiftly to her side and held her in his arms, trying to do what couldn't be done. She hiccuped, but did not cry anymore. In her mind, crying to a lover showed your weakness that they could use against you.

"I-I...can't...can't protect...her anymore..." Mrs. Corinthos slurred in a shushed whimper. The D.A. looked down on her, confused by her choice of words.

"Who? Claudia? Who is 'her'?" The man asked questions a shook her a little.

"Your half-sister..." Sonny answered in a stern, broad manner and folded his arms in front of his chest as he stood by the door. Claudia quickly scrambled from Ric's chest and laid on her side, back towards her brother-in-law. His eyes didn't even show half of his shock from the unexpected answer. "And...your neice..."

"H-how?" That word slipped his mind and everything went black as he passed out from surprise.

**dbdbdb**

Dante walked pitifully into the cafe at the Metro Court. He hadn't come here much due to his mother's warnings of literal crazy people. The young, dark man walked to the fancied bar and took a seat next to another dark male, who had his attention on some blond, known as Lulu Spencer, and her boyfriend, Johnny Zacchara. "Like to stare at pretty blonds, much?"

The other male charmingly turned his head a gave a cool smile. "Not much, but this one has spunk. And I like that..." There was a brief pause as the two starred stupidly at Lulu. "Lovett, Ethan Lovett." He greeted and stuck out his hand.

"Dante Falconeri." The other shook and took in the Australian sylabols. "So what brings you here Ethan Lovett?"

"Nothing much. Traveling and being free I guess." He explained and took a sip of his Naked Nymph.

"I'll drink to that." Dante stated and held his glass up and shared a small cheers with Ethan.

**A/N- Sorry it took so long. I got caught up in life and tomorrow(currently 02/08/09) I have surgery. I was sick of making you all wait and decided to cut this one short. Though, starting next chapter, I will be following along AFTER the Hospital crisis. Which means Claudia is pregnant with either Sonny or Ric's child, but in here, I'll make it Sonny's. Please review and inspire me. Thank you!**


	5. Pictures Speak A Thousand Words

**A/N- Sorry it was been months, but i had planned to make more, but life got even more out of hand. A reader of mine knows whats going on, maybe more than one, but still. I won't make much, but it's a start to making more. Anyways, somethings have been caught up to date, and I'm possibly going to change some things. Well, Ethan has found out about his Spencer side, Kristina, Michael, Morgan, Molly, Spencer, Cameron, and Jake have been aged, yay...Michael lives with Jason. And I will work on bonding when and if I choose to bring them in. But anyways, Ric is gone, Sonny and Claudia never expected a child, how sad I know, and Demetra and Dante still don't know about their step-siblingship. Also, Claudia did not cause Michael's shooting. A lot shall be altered for my own benefit, and possibly your's. Please R&R, it helps me keep my eye on the prize of completing this story. Now, unto the story! Let's not forget, Anthony is in jail!**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 5**

**~Story~**

Months had passed and Demetra found herself very comfortable living in the Corinthos household. Her mind lusted for more power and she proved to be her mother. Dante stayed in her life, at least her sexual life. They never found time to really get to know one another, but she honestly didn't care. As long as he didn't propose.

It took no time for her to learn the buisness and her family. Half of Port Charles knew her, but none knew of her maternity and paternity. Ever since she came, Sonny and Claudia found themselves bonding more and getting to like one another. The young vixenella had gotten to know her step-siblings and step-cousins, but they just thought she was a friend of Claudia's and was just staying.

Johnny had his suspicions, but kept him to hisself until he had hard proof. Ric had left, not caring to get to know his sister and step-neice. Though, Demetra cared less. It may have sickened her to hear her mother's pass with Ric, but, like Sonny said, 'Like mother, like daughter'. Ms. Zacchara had no clue she was sleeping with her step-brother.

"Demi-Darlin'?" Demetra recongnized the chime and shook in shock while facing her mother. Her face was loving, but concerned.

"Yeah mom?" The younger blood answered, then turned her attention to the clock, not bothing to read it.

"It's one in the morning, you okay?" Claudia sat next to her on the coach, bringing her into an embrace, allowing her to rest on her chest. Demetra took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling loved and welcomed by her warmth.

"Can't sleep." She simply stated and started to drift off. The older vixenella smirked some and rested her head on her daughter's.

"Me neither, motherly-instincts told me something was up." Mrs. Corinthos explained. Both felt it nessicary to do their best in bonding, after all, they may end up counting on one another for the rest of thier lives. Demetra chuckled at her mother, inertia not letting her move her body. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go back to sleep, you should to."

"I will, wheres dad anyways?" Demetra asked, referring to Sonny since he was the only father she ever knew. Claudia sighed and started to stand,vshe had wondered the same thing.

"He should be back soon. Jason and him had a long meeting today and couldn't get away from it." The mother explained and kissed Demetra's head and walked up the stairs to her room.

**dbdbdb**

It was about thirty minutes later and Mr. Corinthos finally came stumbling in. He was exhausted for the long, dreadful hours and just wanted to get to bed. His eyes fixated on that of his step-daughter's form. She studied him and could easily tell that sleeping in was not out of the question.

"What are you still doing up Demi?" Step-father to step-daughter questioned as he made his way to the bar. Trying not to spill a drop of liquor, Sonny waited for a answer.

"You sound like mom. I can't sleep." Her voice trailed off. The young broad's body may have been exhausted, but her mind raced with questions and prevented sleep. Within seconds, Sonny flopped down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. Mr. Corinthos failed to be able to be there for his only daughter Kristina, but he would try and make it up for his adult step-daughter.

Over the months, Sonny and Demetra had bonded and found themselves quiet compatiable. "Well, you should at least try and sleep. You'll feel horrible tomorrow."

"That'll make two." Demetra commented and took Sonny's drink and took a sip.

"Well ain't this a lovely scene? My only child sitting down, having a nice conversation with my husband of convience?" Claudia blurted from the top of the stairs. Both the young broad and super-spawn man turned around to see the person that brought them together smiling. It was the biggest smile Sonny had ever seen on such a dark, scarred woman.

Mrs. Corithos bounded down the stairs, and dropped unto Sonny's free side. Her arms wrapped around his waste and her head rested on his shoulder. Sonny smiled at the attention and pulled both women close. Together, the small, unconvient family fell asleep.

Max and Milo quietly opened the living room door and saw the three people soundly asleep. Milo found Mr. C's camera and took a quick photo for them to keep after Max went and got a couple of blankets.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra found herself alone on the coach late that morning. The room was bright with light beaming through the blinds. She was the only lifeform in there, and felt uncomfortable. Moments passed and she could hear the clock ticking every second. Finally, someone walked in, but through the patio door.

Her body stormed upward, only to see the last person she thought she's see; Dante. His smile charmed her, but it didn't seduce her one bit.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" Mr. Falconeri greeted and went to sit by her. He kissed her cheek and and noticed she had just woken up. "Need a few mintues to get ready for the day?" Dante questioned.

"How about you join me?" Demetra offered. Her lover grinned and swooped her up bridal style and carried her to her private bathroom. There, they had morning, shower sex. They enjoyed each other's undivided attention and couldn't find themselves to stop.

**dbdbdb**

Sonny had been searching for Demetra since he had gotten back from the short meeting with contacts. He knocked on her door, not hearing the water running from the room within. Inpatiently, he walked in, only to see the bathroom door shut.

Once again, he knocked on another door, getting no answer this time. Mr. Corinthos grew with worry and barged in. He didn't care if he saw his step-daughter naked, he just had to know if she was okay. So, he opened the shower door, only to find the bare back of a dark, muscular man pressing Demetra against the wall. His head turned towards Sonny, and Demetra popped her head over Dante's shoulder.

The super-spawn man quickly turned his head, trying to ease the discomfort. "What the hell is your problem?!" The young vixenella screamed, holding back Dante. She was frustrated, but not as much as when Claudia stormed into the room after hearing the yell. Anger shown in her eyes at how her daughter couldn't keep her sex life out of the house and not in an apartment.

**A/N- Sorry its short, but its 12:30 in the morning. And I'm exhausted. Please R&R, I need the support. Thanks to all readers, I shall continue sometime shortly...hopefully...**


	6. Stallion

**A/N- Well, lets see how much I can get up today. Hopefully much more, but I'm going to do my best on this writer's strike.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 6- Stallion**

**~Story~**

The super-spawn man quickly turned his head, trying to ease the discomfort. "What the hell is your problem?!" The young vixenella screamed, holding back Dante. She was frustrated, but not as much as when Claudia stormed into the room after hearing the yell. Anger shown in her eyes at how her daughter couldn't keep her sex life out of the house and not in an apartment.

"Please! Some privacy so we can get some cloths on!" Demetra pleaded, trying to get them away from her 'company' and herself. Claudia grasped her husband's arm, her nails digging into his flesh, trying to keep from killing the man in their house.

Dante left the shower and into the open, grabbing a towel for both of the lovers and drying off. "Well, they took that well." The Brooklyn accented man sarcastically stated with a laugh. Demetra punched his arm gently and walked into her bedroom for fresh cloths. "Oh, come on Demi-babe, they were just stunned. You're a grown woman, they'll get over it." Mr. Falconeri tried to comfort her from the aftershock.

"Yeah, I know, but it'll take a while for mom. It won't matter how old I ever get, she'll always think I'm her little girl, and she'll always treat me like one." Ms. Zacchara-gone-Corinthos cooly explained, not liking that what she said was a fact.

"Well, I'm not sure your parents want me here when they get a bit personal, and I don't wanna ditch you or anything, but I'm just saying. If you want me by your side, I'll stay, but--" The sexual, dark male was cut off by his partner.

"It's okay, just go back to your place or whatever. I can take them on, they ain't that difficult as I make them out to be." The young vixenella facaded, then leaded him out of the room and to the front door. After she let him out, she arrived in the dark, gloomy den that had started to light up since she arrived. The couple of convience turned their head to her in concern and amusement.

"So wheres the tall, dark, and naked man?" Sonny asked in a somewhat funny tone. His step-daughter rolled her eyes and walked towards the bar to pour her some scotch. "I take it he ditched you?" Her step-father, now becoming regular father, intagonised in the same tone. Claudia was in a fit of giggles, but then got serious.

"Please tell me you use protection?" The connection to the family asked wildly, but expectedly. Sure, she knew her younger self was sleeping with Dante, but she never asked to many questions, and never met the man.

"Yes and no! He didn't ditch me, I told him I didn't really need him here and I do use protection!" Her voice was frustrated and wishing they would drop it for once. She was in her twenties and didn't need someone to give her sex-ed all over again. "Anyways, where were y'all this morning?" Demetra tried to change the subject.

"We'll talk about this later," Claudia saw her daughter roll her eyes. "I was at the Metro Court to meet Johnny, you know, your uncle?"

"And I was at another meeting." Sonny plainly stated, amused at all the conversation. He loved how too dark, power-hungry broads with dark pasts could bring a room to life. Everyday, he found himself wanting more. A lust to bring all his kids together and make a bigger family. The wanting to love his family of convience into something real. Though, he felt like his wife would never take that step.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra walked around the Metro Court, wandering who she would meet today. Since she had been here, she hadn't really socialized. Only a few conversations with her step-siblings and step-cousins. Today, though, she had the feeling that something new would happen. Something fun and exciting.

"Well hello, might I say you look ravashing." Or not...The young woman turned around with a fake smile and saw the older man looking her over. His eyes checked her out and made her a tad keen.

"Good afternoon sir." Her hand automatically was held out to shake the cunning man's, but instead, he brought it to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Well, well, well. What brings such a fine, young lady here to Port Chuck?" Finally, she recongnized him. Sonny had told her about his old friend Lucas "Luke" Spencer and his thing of nicknaming people.

"Nothing really, just visiting family I guess. Exploring the world, finding a new road," Her body started to take over, but it didn't say to much. "Oh! Demetra, by the way."

"Ahhh, Demetra, lovely name. As for me, Luke. You should come by to the Haunted Star sometime, you look like a sly gambler." His invitation seemed friendly, but she wasn't sure if she should except.

"Maybe sometime, but not today. Sorry." She declined sweetly.

"It's okay Stallion," She knew he was referring to her long, muscular legs, but it didn't phase her. "At least you said you may show. As for me, I must depart from this delitable conversation, and go meet my wife for lunch." At last, he left her alone. Demetra let out a long breath from holding it. She wasn't scared of the man, he just approached at the wrong angle.

**dbdbdb**

"What are you smiling about?" Her voice was blunt to her husband. The last few mintures she had starred at his charming and captivating structure. Even though she married him for buisness reasons, she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Everytime his eyes landed on her for no reason, her breathing became fast. She noticed that as she lost her train of thought, he started to stare at her. Then and there, that same feeling came back.

Silence fell on the two, and Sonny stood up from his desk and talked towards the bar, followed by his wife. Claudia slouched by his side as she watched his hands make her drink. She just noticed he hadn't answered her question, but she wouldn't bother him over and over like that.

Their dark eyes met when he handed the drink to Claudia. How was his breathing so calm like? Was he hiding it? What is 'it' though? Sonny could tell something was bothering Claudia, but he didn't know what.

Moments passed, and the two inched closer and closer, but nothing happened but a stare down. Impatience was a strong quality in the two, but stronger in Mr. Corinthos than his wife. Swiftly, he grasped he face and brought her lips to his. They didn't want to part from that deep kiss. Neither wanted to let go, each other was the other's life line now. Nothing but the need for air was going to bring them apart.

Mrs. Corinthos breathing on Sonny's neck as his right cheek rested on her head and he breathed hard. Quickly, Claudia brought him back. The tempting male pulled the broad up into the air, her feet dangling below her.

Neither were watching, as their eyes were closed. Accidentally, Sonny ran Claudia into the staircase wall, causing her to laugh. Sonny smiled at her and straightened up her posture to where her legs wrapped around his chest and she bent to capture his seductive kisses.

After many attempts not to run into things, the couple finally made it to his room. Now, purposly, Sonny ran his wife into a wall and held her there, allowing her to tear at his nice, dress cloths. Though, once again, his worst trait took over and he threw her unto his bed. His lips trailed up her neck and back to her lips, which she couldn't help but to moan to.

His strong, blood stained hands, metaphorically, striped Claudia, as hers did the same to him. Within seconds, he was in her, bringing her to life, making her feel free and loved.

**dbdbdb**

"Kristina?!" Her voice called out to her step-sister. Demetra had started walking back to the Corinthos household, until she decided to stop by Kelly's to see her step-grandfather, that she started calling 'Papa', and get some lunch for her and her parents.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Kristina giggled and looked towards her step-sister. They've had a few encounters, but they've bonded. The young vixenella approached the trouble-teen, and quickly gave a brief hug.

"So what bring's you here to Kelly's?" The slightly older woman asked casually.

"Oh nothing really, I was just leaving. Had to pick up Molly's cookies." The straight-A teen smiled while holding a bag of fresh-cooked cookies.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get those to her. Bye." Demetra parted after a goodbye from Kristina and walked up to the counter, that of which Michael "Mike" Corbin was behind. He seemed distracted at first, but was like a light on a Christmas tree when his eyes saw another grandchild of his.

"Hey there Demi! Here to get the weekly take-out?" Mike smiled and started heading to the back to get the bag of food. Within seconds he was back and exchanged it for his step-grandchild's money. He hated that she did that, but she insisted that it was only fair. But over time, he got used to it.

"Yeah, I'm sure mom and dad are starving right now. I hide all the easy to make food from them so they don't eat until I get back." Demetra explained and heard Mike's laugh.

"So when did you start calling Sonny dad?" He started up a conversation that would only last a few minutes, but didn't mind.

"Fairly recent acutally. Only father I ever knew, ya know? Everybody tells me that Trevor died after jumping off the roof of the hospital during that fire." She plainly stated, none of it phased her expression or attitude one bit.

"I'm always sorry to hear that, but, your always welcome here and at my place. You may be related by marriage, but you will always be one of my grandchildern. No matter how old you get. Now you run along and feed those two. They're probably eating each other by now." Mr. Corbin dismissed and gave Demetra a quick embrace over the counter and watched her leave. Though, she turned around for a second to say something.

"In which way Papa? Thanks by the way. For everything." Ms. Zacchara gratfully and sweetly said, blinked her eyes, and walked out.

**dbdbdb**

"Damn...It never gets old with you..." Claudia cooed in a glow after having Sonny fall over her and by her side. He smiled at the comment and kissed her arm.

"And vice versa." Both were out of breath and were basking in the afterglow.

"You never told me why you were smiling earlier Sonny." She asked again, but smoothly. His face met her's, a bigger smile played across his face.

"You." And just like that, a thousand thoughts entered her brain. Again, she ran out of breath. Once more, she was lost in his dark pools. "I was smiling cause I can see us happy. I want to try Claudia. I want us to be together and happy. I want our family to expand. Mikey, Momo, Krissie and Demi are not enough. Give me more. I want more." There was a deep, sexual growl at the end. Her face was flushing, she knew what he was asking, but at the same time she didn't.

"What are you saying Sonny?" Her voice cracked a little. Was she being asked the hardest question possible for a strong, independant woman like herself.

**A/N- Well, I was thinking of writing more, but that was an excellent stopping point. I'm sure you can read right through it, but it only gets better.**


	7. Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News

**A/N- I feel as if I'm on a roll. Anyways, Princess Dogooder, I thank you. You have been a big help. As for my other reviewers, I also thank you. I'm extremely gratful to all and heres the seventh chapter. Possibly even longer. Though, I would like to give a heads up. You all know how every three months there are sweeps? Well, shortly, I will have a sweeps chapter. Not this chapter, but it may come shortly. I have no clue when, but I have it played out. Expect fast changes in characters, unexpected surprises, and lots of sex.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 7- Doctor, Doctor, Give Me The News**

**~Story~**

"What are you saying Sonny?" Her voice cracked a little. Was she being asked the hardest question possible for a strong, independant woman like herself. Would he really ask her to give that up and be with him forever?

"Honey, I'm asking you to give me another child. Now, before you say it, I know I have many kids already, but I love children. And I also want my own child with you. Don't get my wrong, I love Demi with all my heart, just as much as my own children, but I want to be here with you to raise a child, to watch our child grow in and outside of you." Mr. Corinthos seemed almost as if he was begging.

"I-I don't know Sonny. It's a lot to take in. Even though I had Demi, I didn't really raise her that much. Uncle Rudy did most of the work. I'll be going into this blind-sided. Can you give me the night to think of it?" Her heart sunk that she couldn't give a straight answer, but everything was cut off when a yell was heard from downstairs. Sonny rolled his eyes and laid on the bed for a few moments, watching his wife get up and grab her black, velvet robe and put it on. Then, he stood up and got dressed.

**dbdbdb**

"Mmm...Food. Delicious. I thought I would never eat." Sonny complimented in his own way as he walked down the stair case.

"I can tell you two worked up an appetite." Demetra disgustingly stated and handed Sonny his lunch/dinner. He kissed her forehead and found himself following his wife to the dinning room. The young vixenella shortly followed after grabbing bottles of water and went to join them. There, Sonny and Claudia sat at the ends, and her in the middle.

All and all it was a normal family dinner. There was much to talk about, since Demetra had explored the Metro Court. Then, they started talking buisness. Until Max walked into the room with an innoucment. "Mr. Sir, your brother is here on behalf of family matters." The family raised there eyebrows and the man of the house shook it head for his brother to be allowed in.

Ric Lansing walked in, but not high and mighty as always. "Sonny, may I speak to you alone?" Claudia hinted the little boy trapped inside, but Demetra was astonished that her half-brother and step-uncle would walk in and not even recongnize her. That he wouldn't even bother to notice her.

"Ric, my family can hear it. Unless it really is that humilating." Mr. Corinthos sprawled out his arms and turned his head towards his dreaded half-brother.

'Darth Lansing' sighed deeply. There was no way getting out of this unless he did what he was told. "A while back I got fired from my job and my lawyer lisence was taken away from me. So I decided to just move and start out fresh. I only have a few thousand dollars left and thats for grocery and cloths, etc." He started, for a second, he was getting sympathy.

"So what you're asking for is money?" His older, more blessed brother jumped to.

"No, I'm asking if my big brother would by me a ticket to my new place." Demetra's heart began to sank, but she didn't know why. She had always been strong and stone-cold until she arrived in crime-filled Port Charles.

Claudia looked at Sonny. Trying to get the point across that he should be nice to his siblings. Then, Sonny looked at Demetra, her face showed complete confusion. "Demi, why don't you go write a check for Ric here." Her step-dad ordered, but she knew his plan. She could see that this was her oppurtunity to bond with her brother and uncle.

**dbdbdb**

Both Lansings strolled into the den and by Sonny's desk. Demetra sat down in the squeaky, leather seat that sounded like the cow that it used to be. An awkward silence stilled the atmosphere. Then something urged them to talk. They started to talk at once, but quickly stopped.

"Ladies first." Ric allowed and stuck out his hand for her to continue.

"I'm no lady..." The mini Claudia looked up after feeling everything out on the check except a number. "Do you not recongnize me Ric? Are you that stupid to see?"

"What are you talking about De---De...?" He forgot her name.

"Demetra, Demi for short." She corrected and let him speak.

"Demetra, I have no clue what you're talking about." He was concerned and approached her some. Her feet wanted her to run, but her heart wanted to stay and bond.

"Ric...I'm your sister...half-sister at least..." The aging broad stated with very little emotion. "Sorry, I had no other way to put it."

"What?! How?! Your not Sonny's sister either are you?!" Ric's mind began to spin, but he kept composure.

"No, not Sonny's...Just your's..." Her eyes fell in disappointment.

"Who's your mother Demi?" The fired D.A. wanted answers. He wanted to know this stranger that claims to be his sister.

"Look closly Ric. Who do you see other than Trevor?! Who do you know was with your father when you were in your teen years? Who did he work for that had a woman living in the household?!" Her voice began to raise. How could he not get it? His eyes traced every trait, every strand of hair, every depth of her eyes.

"Oh my God, you cannot be Claudia's! You can't be!" It was out. She found her brother and uncle, and he didn't seem exceptant.

"Face the fact Ric! I'm Claudia and Trevor's daughter and you're my half-brother and step-uncle!" She didn't want to sound mean, but it wasn't that much of a deal, was it?

"You know what...I can't do this right now. Please just hand me the check. I'll call you later." Demetra wrote down a random number and just handed it to him. Ric stormed out of the door, and possibly out of her life. He just left, like that. Not even a goodbye, or okay, 'maybe we can catch up with coffee sometime'. No, he just left, claiming that he would call, but she knew he wouldn't.

**dbdbdb**

"Have you been thinking of that offer Claudia?" Sonny asked to lighten the mood in the room. She turned towards him and noticed he had asked her something.

"Run that by me again please?" She asked. Her husband rolled his eyes and repeated himself.

"Have you or haven't you been thinking of my offer?" He noticed that she looked at her half clean plate. It bugged him that she never ate much, and wondered how she got through the day with little energy.

"I'll tell you tonight when we go to 'bed'." His wife seductivly said with a purr.

"Can we go to bed now and work of dinner?" Sonny pleaded anxiously. Mrs. Corinthos looked around, then jumped on the table and slid across, only to grab Sonny's tie and pull him into a lustful kiss. He pulled her unto him and took in a few more kisses before he took her to his room.

As they repeated the same route to the bedroom, they passed Demetra, who was shocked, but didn't stop them. She just got her phone and keys and went to the car to go to the hospital.

**dbdbdb**

Sonny reached over to the nightstand to get a condom. "We won't be needing this if were going to have a baby of our own Sonny..." Claudia took the condom and threw it across the room. Her husband pounced on her more, ready to easily concieve a new child with a new woman.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra walked up to the newly furbished counter at the hospital. "I'm here appointments with Dr. Scorpio and Dr. Lee." She told, making sure that the nurse, which she found out to be Jason's ex finace and son's mother, Elizabeth Webber, but right now, she was Nurse Webber.

"Yes, I'll call Dr. Scorpio and let her know your coming. Afterwards you can come back and let me know when your ready for your other appointment." Elizabeth kindly stated. It was easy to tell she cared by the smile. Her smile wasn't like typical nurses that just did the job for good money.

Ms. Zacchara wandered the floor until she found Robin Scorpio's office. She went and took an uneasy seat on the table, awaiting the Dr.'s arrival. After long moments, Robin walked in with a smile similar to the previous nurse. Quickly, she came to the conclusion that this hospital was like no other and had caring doctors and nurses.

"So what seems to be the problem Ms. Z-Zacchara?" Dr. Scorpio asked. Demetra could tell she was a tad uneasy about the prospect.

"Please, call me Demetra or Demi. I've come to find out people around here don't really like Zaccharas, Lansings, Corinthoss, Cassadines and Morgans." She let out a small laugh while facing the fact that she has to deal with an automatic reputation.

"Well, I promise not to treat you like that unless it becomes personal, which I highly doubt." The gentle woman reassured to Demetra.

"Anyways, I came today for a checkup and to get some blood work done." Right away, Robin jumped up and took Demetra's vitals. She was as healthy as a horse and now only needed her blood checked.

"So, any reason to be getting your blood checked?" Robin wondered while drawing blood from the vixenella's arm.

"Well, your a doctor, so I know this is confidential. I've been sleeping with a guy lately and I don't know if he has any...disorder or not. So instead of asking him, I'm getting it check myself. And if he does, I'll let him know." Everything came off her tongue easy, except finding a word for disease. She knew Dr. Scorpio had HIV, and didn't want to insult her.

"Sounds reasonable. I'll be back in a few minutes to give your the results." With that, her company in the cold room left to reassure her once more. The young broad laid down on the table, looking at the white ceiling. She hated these kinds of places. It reminded her of back then. Those days when she was diagnosed and hospitalized. It shocked her that she was here today. Living life to the fullest.

After a while, her current doctor came back with another beaming smile. "Congradulations! You're all around healthy and have no serious concerns." Demetra smiled and shook Robin's hand. She whispered thank you and left.

**dbdbdb**

The appointiated woman had already talked to Nurse Webber to ask for her to prepare Dr. Lee for her. Now, she was sitting, waiting for the best EBGYN in Port Charles to arrive. Her leg started to bounce up and down in impatience. What was so funny about that was, personality wasn't able to be inheirated, it was something she picked up from her parents, mainly her step-dad, which she shared to blood with whatsoever.

The door opened to another smiling woman. Now the smiles were beginning to scare her. "Well hello Ms. Zacchara!" Dr. Lee greeted. "Is everything okay?" That was the most different question from a doctor she had ever heard on the first day with them.

"Yeah, I just came for tests, and, I'm hoping that you could give me a prescription to pervent a pregnancy if I'm negative. Did that even make sense?" Demetra started laughing at how she ranted like that.

"Believe me, it did. I can't tell you how many woman come in here sounding crazy." The two laughed casually. "Anyways, I had gotten word that Robin did some blood work with you, and I took the time to steal a tube that she didn't completely use, along with the cup you peed in."

"So...am I pregnant or not...?" Her mother's voice sounded for her. That was another funny thing, how a parent wont be with you, but it seems they take over your body to help you threw.

"Ms. Zacchara...I see this as a blessing...But, I can schedule an abortion for you if---" She started, but then stopped when the relization that her patient zoned out. "Demetra, your about two and a half weeks pregnant."

She heard it, she heard it all, but it wouldn't process completely. "No...I'm...I'm gonna keep it...Dr. Lee?" Her voice was trailing.

"Yes Demi?"

"How do I tell my family?" The question was plain and simple. Kelly examined her patient's expression closely.

"There is no easy way unless it was a baby you were working to conceive..." She left. Demetra sat in there a couple of minutes, taking in the advice that didn't help. Somehow, she found the strength to get up. As she walked to the door and out to the elevator, nuesea made her dizzy.

Right in front of the nurses' station, Demetra threw up all her stomach contients, then fainted.

**dbdbdb**

Everything was black for the first few minutes. All she could hear was crying and whispering. Both were easy to make out. The whispering was Sonny trying his best to sooth her mother, who had been crying for who knew how long. Finally, her sight was coming back. Though, it was all blurry.

Claudia was the first to realize Demetra had come to, and she quickly craddled her 'baby's' head. Sonny raced to the hall's for a nurse. It was just mother and daughter. "Are you okay baby girl?" Her mother was terrified.

"Mom! Mom! I'm fine, seriously..." The younger woman tried to back her off, but it only did it so much. Claudia's hands were on both her daughter's shoulders.

"You're fine?! You're not fine! You passed out in the hospital! What happened?" Mrs. Corinthos was going into overdrive on the overprotection. Before she could answer, Sonny came back with Dr. Drake, Dr. Scorpio, and Dr. Lee. "Dr. Lee? Why are you here? I didn't know you into regular health?"

"Demetra, I have to do this is you can't within the next couple of minutes..." Dr. Lee stated sadly, then left the room with the married doctor's after they took her vitals to give her a few minutes.

"What does she mean Demi?" Sonny asked, having a great idea of what was going on. "Demi?"

"I-I-I...I don't know how to tell y'all..." Tears fell down her face. She was so lost, so confused.

"Please...Please tell me your not pregnant...I-I don't know what I'll say or do..." Claudia honestly said. Here she was trying to get pregnant herself, only to find she'll be a grandmother in nine months.

"Ye...Yes..." Those bloodshot pools of her's spun away from her parent's worried and curious ones. Now, they looked at the door, only to meet his. "D-Dante!"

"Wh-What do you mean you're...you're pregnant?" The younger dark male's knees began to wobble, but he refused to fall. Instead, he ran, he ran and ran. Dante ran down the 10 floors of stairs and to the ground floor and outside till he couldn't wrong any longer. Demetra watched as her step-father was ready to go chase him, and possibly kill him, or at least paralyze his unknown son. Though, Claudia didn't allow it. She knew by instinct that he would come back.

Demetra's eyes poured more tears than she ever has in her entire life. Port Charles made her weak. It was filled with violence, but still had the warmth of family.

"Please Ms. Zacchara, calm down. For the sake of your baby." Dr. Lee rushed in and started setting up an ultrasound. Again, Nurse Webber arrived to take her vitals, instead of the married doctors. The young soon-to-be-mother tried with all her might to control her breathing and take her mind off everything.

Claudia still sat at her left side and grasped her daughter's cold, shaking hand. While Sonny got in the corner of the bed at the front, and held her right, to make room for the monitor.

Kelly lifted the blanket and the vixenella's shirt and spread the freezing gel all over her uterus and the lower part of her abdomen. Everyone watched and giggled as Demetra shivered for a second from the touch.

The doctor traced over her body, looking for the heartbeat of her child. Minutes passed and Sonny watched as his step-daughter felt her heart sink into quicksand, never to come back. Claudia let more tears out, for her daughter and grandchild. Prayers swept the room, and finally, Kelly Lee found the heartbeat.

Relief swept over Demetra and her breathing let go, gaining back her regular bloodpressure and rythme. "If this happens again Demi, I'm putting you on bed rest until I say so, but for now you're free to go." Eveyone watched as Dr. Lee wrote down some notes and gave a peice of paper to Sonny to keep up with.

**dbdbdb**

The older broad pushed Demetra out of the hospital in a wheel chair. They were only a few feet away from the car when Dante walked up to them. His eyes were puffy and red from crying, but that had stopped. "May I go home with y'all tonight?" His Brooklyn accent almost made it irresistable.

"You're not going to run of as if you were some spaz are you?" Sonny jumped in front of him, prepared to make him feel bad for scaring his step-daughter.

"No sir, I was just shocked." Dante explained and walked over to Demetra, rubbing her shoulders to reassure her that he was there. Claudia pushed the younger version of herself. when they were at the car, the Brooklyn man picked his Italian woman up and helped her into the back of the car. Sonny ran the wheelchair back to the front of the building and got back to the car, only to be stuck in the passager seat, while his wife drove.

**dbdbdb**

He had watched her sleep for the past ten minutes. Questions hurt his head, even though he had taken an advil more than thirty minutes ago. "How did this happen?" Dante knew how it happened, just he didn't know why.

Demetra rolled over on her other side, facing her lover, but she was still asleep. His fingers ran threw her silky, scented, ebony locks. She was so beautiful, but he knew so little about her. Now, he was expecting a child with her. But should he really be the father of the child? Was it really fair to help raise a small life into a grown person when you don't really want to be a father so soon?

**dbdbdb**

"Claudia, honey, calm down." Mr. Corinthos tried, once again, to sooth his wife. He was lying on the bed, watched Mrs. Corinthos pace back in forth at the foot of the bed. "Come here..." Sonny ordered, which caught her attention. She obeyed and crawled on the king size bed to him.

For the last couple of weeks, the two of them had been sharing the same room, and made it offical when they decided to have a child of their own. "Yeah?" Claudia asked to why she was being called to him.

The super-spawn man rolled over on her, putting a small grin on her face. "Let me take your mind off this, if you can take my mind off of it..." His seductive growl captivated her. Automatically, she had forgotten about her daughter and grandchild, along with Dante in the house. Sonny was her escape, and she was his.

"Knowing you, I'm probably already pregnant. But it wont hurt to keep trying, will it?" The ebony broad laughed and found her rythme with Sonny.

"No...It never hurts to keep trying..."

**A/N- Well, I was planning to post this last night, but there was a severe storm, and the laptop ran dead. But, I believe this is the longest chapter yet. There were many spots I was gonig to stop, but I just couldn't. I was afraid I would never be able to get the next chapter up. BTW, this is getting everything set up for sweep, not sweeps. Please review, it is greatly appreicated and keeps this author going. Thank you!**


	8. Someday, Somehow

**A/N- YES! I think it's over for this story! No more writer's block!!! The sweep is coming in people! Get ready for the most dramatic chapter yet. I may center this chapter around Sonny and Claudia, but not completely. I plan on doing one for those two sometime.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 8- Someday, Somehow**

**~Story~**

Her mind tried to etch in the events that have happened over the past twenty-four hours. Everything went by so fast. One moment everything is perfest, another shes by her daughter's bedside, comforting her to her best extint, then, here she is trying to have yet another child.

His hand traced her spine and neck as she faced the nightstand, and not him. He had been awake for sometime, it was easy to tell. Like he even needed sleep. "I thought I said not to worry. Everything is okay. Were all here, one, big, happy family." They rolled off his lips like waves wash up on shore. It was so relaxing, so consuling.

"What makes you think I was worrying?" Her body sat up and faced him, one arm on the other side of him, while the rest of her was propped up by his side.

"You're a horrible liar when it comes to me." This time, she wasn't finding it hard to breathe, only finding herself in a sexual pull. Claudia slowly lowered to his level and planted a long, heavy kiss. Sonny felt her nails gently scratch down his right, muscular arm as her leg was brought over his, which he was allowed to trace like he had down her spine.

"At least you know I'm honest with you..." Her lips spilled out, only a centimeter away from his lips. Both knew neither were ones for romance, but for once, they felt captivating to make things seem real and not like the one night stand they had more than a year ago, when they first met. Everything was different know. Neither hated the other, they had moved to not liking, to liking, to friends, to know a true married couple.

Nothing is what it once was.

It isn't a marriage of convience anymore.

It was real...

They were real.

**dbdbdb**

"Hey, wake up Love." His breathing on her locks tickled her, causing her conciouseness. She didn't want to wake up, but he wouldn't allow her to run and hide in her dreams. He wanted her to face reality.

"Five more minutes...or hours..." Demetra managed to get out in slurs. A gruff came from the man that she loved so much, but held back from so much. None of this she truely wanted, none of this she should have. Her world, her life, was too dark for anything like it.

"No you Brooklyn-wannabe, time to get up." Dante pressured her more and more, and wouldn't stop. All she wanted to do right now was get away from everything right now. To be away, in a safe place. Somewhere where is wasn't so devastating or to bewildering.

"I'm not a Brooklyn-wannabe! I enjoy being Italian, thank you very much." His mistress pouted and complained. He found it cute that she was out to try and prove that she was her own person, but sometimes should could bitch about it, but that was rare. Over the months he had spent with her in bed, he's learned little by little that she is very much her mom.

They just laid there, cuddled, keeping one another company and warm. It had been no more than ten minutes later when Demetra's ears were filled. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" The unknown, Sonny-mini asked.

"Listen." It was like pulling a trigger to the dear, instinct took over. Only a few rooms down, Dante and Demetra could hear the married Corinthos' having a heated, passionate sex. Demetra buried her face in Dante's chest, trying desperatly to stop the laughter.

"I think their asking for a competition. What do you say?" There were no words, 'Stallion' pulled 'Brooklyn' on her, more harmonal than ever. As they got louder, so did her parents.

**dbdbdb**

All four gathered in the dark den after morning sex and showers later. Dante sat at the arm of the coach, with Demetra spread out on the rest of it, her upper body in his lap. Claudia rested her legs up high on the arm of the chair, and Sonny sat in his desk chair, feet kicked back on the desk.

"Lets have an orgy!" The younger broad joked. Eyes directed towards her and shook no. She pulled her arm in a sway and snapped, as if she was disappointed. "Well, we won. Sorry." Ms. Zacchara started the fiery competition of the "who won?".

"Hell no you didn't! I have more than twenty years of experience. What makes you think you won?" Her mother snapped with a smile. Both men pulled their heads back and cringed their eyes with amusement.

"I'm younger, therefore, I have more energy!" Demetra argued, thinking that the whole young card was going to win.

"How do we know if you didn't come to Port Charles a virgin?" Sonny jumped in and Dante stared at her with high eyebows.

"Cause mom here knows I haven't been a virgin for a while!" Moments passed as there wasn't nothing to say. Claudia rolled out of the chair with a hurting chest from the fits of laughter that were out of her control. Mr. Corinthos layed his skull down on the desk after moving his feet and Dante let Demetra wipe away his tears of joy.

"I hate to ruin the fun, but I got to go fill some things in for mom." 'Brooklyn' said in his Brooklyn accent. He kissed his lover on the lips, then went and kissed his unknown step-mom on the cheek, followed by giving the father he never knew a bear hug.

**dbdbdb**

The young vixenella walked into the almost empty casino. Around the bar, there was Luke, and another younger male. Luke was sitting at a stool, and the man with the Australian accent was washing dishes and talking away. When she cleared her throat to speak up, both turned their attention towards her. Quickly, the Aussie-man rushed towards her and kissed her hand. His smile was pure white and charming. "Good evening graceful lad. I'm Ethan Lovett." Demetra rolled her eyes at his greeting.

"Demetra Zacchara, but I guess you could say I'm becoming a Corinthos by the hour I spend with my step-dad." There was no shock in Ethan, ut a some in Luke. She knew he was now realizing the simularity in her and her mother.

"Ahh! Stallion! I knew you'd come around. I've been meaning to introduce you to Dodger here!" The wise adventurer stood up and started walking towards the two, who stood in the middle of the room.

"Y-You did? Aww, I'm flattered. My Old man is keeping his eye out for me." Lovett half sarcastically, half whole-heartedly sput out. It was easy to tell that they were father and son, and that Ethan had no preblem getting the ladies, just a problem finding them.

"I see theres a great bond between you two." Demetra stated and walked towards the bar. Right behind her, was Ethan, who was ready to serve her a personal drink.

"Well, Demi, if you mind me calling you that, you look like a woman who enjoys a delicious Pink Lady, even though you're dressed in black and red." The man was somewhat right, but not completely.

"It sounds great Ethan, but I really can't drink anything alcoholic for a bit. Sad, I know, but when I can, I promise to drink any drink you through at me." Dodger dropped his mouth for a bit, but picked it up and looked at her with sympethic smile.

"Probation?" Demetra didn't mind him questioning, but her morals did.

"I wouldn't care if I was on probation or not Ethan." Luke had left by now, leaving them alone. The vixenella leaned over and whispered those words in his ear. Ethan beamed with pride for her seductive ways.

"It's sad how I meet a beautiful, young lady and she's pregnant..." His finger lifted her chin to face him eye to eye.

"I'm surprised you know, but for another, I'm no lady." She watched him chuckle and resume cleaning glasses.

**dbdbdb**

Olivia opened her door to see her son's sadened pools. She quickly grasped him into and embrace and brought him into her apartment. "Whats wrong babyboy?" He hated it when she did that to him, calling him that embarassing nickname. Like he was a child anymore.

"Mom...I screwed up this time...I--I..." It was so hard to tell her. To tell her she needs to expect a grandchild. Not just her grandchild though, but it was her worst enemy's daughter who was giving birth.

"I'll be the decider on that Dante. What happened?" Olivia's hand rubbed her son's back as he buried his face in his hands, while propping up on his knees.

"I...You probably don't want to know 'll be so pissed." His head flew back and hit the back of the couch.

"Hey mister! Watch your mouth, I'm still your mom, ya know?!" A small laughter came out of him, causing Olivia to smile in pride at how well she raised her boy.

"Mom, promise me you want stay mad for too long and won't go around killing people..." Dante pleaded. He watched his mother's expression as she nodded her head. "Please forgive me...," 'Brooklyn' whispered, even though he wanted to keep it to himself, "Mom, I got Demetra pregnant. You know, Claudia's daughter?"

Instantly, she stood up to her feet and walked to the chair and back, thinking of what she should say. "What happened to cause that?!" Dante knew she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it was what he deserved.

"I don't know! I guess there was a hole in the condom or something! It must've broke! Ever since I met Demi, I've made sure I had protection." Again, Olivia joined him on the couch.

"When did you find out?" Another sensless question.

"Yesterday, at the hospital. Apperantly, Demi was coming back from Dr. Lee after finding out she was pregnant. Then, in front of the nurse's station she passed out. I got word and went to see her, but she was telling Claudia and Sonny--uhh." Olivia zoned out. She had totally forgotten the thhe two had been married. Which meant her son was expected a child with his step-sister. There was no way to tell him, not without breaking his heart. Sure, it was just by marriage that they were related, but it seemed so wrong.

"What are you going to do about it?" He had not thought of that completely. His heart pounded and felt like it would give out any minute.

"I didn't expect this mom. I'm not ready and I can't give up everything just yet. My heart is split in two. I have this life I've been planning to live, and this life that I have fixing to happen." Olivia, at first, didn't want to believe the words coming out of her son's mouth, but she had to except it. She took a deep breath and pulled her son close. What was happening was so wrong, but it was so right.

"We'll figure this out son...Somehow..."

**dbdbdb**

Claudia looked down at a folder filled with papers, buisness papers. She had been trying to take her mind off of life for the last fifthteen minutes and it wasn't helping. Her husband had stood over her, unawarly, watching. He noticed that she seemed so scared. Scared like when she was strapped to that bomb her father tied around her. Though, she seemed proud. Like the day they got married and he protected her from her father and allowed her to stay at the buisness meeting. Proud like the day he let her through that summit and it went successfully.

Mr. Corinthos went around the couch and took the papers away from Claudia and threw them on the coffee table. He pulled her on him and rested his hand on her head, letting her cry on his shoulder. "I'm not ready Sonny...I'm not ready." Her tears were already sinking through his blazer, dress shirt, and wife-beater.

"Not ready for what Claudia?" He knew, but then again didn't. There was know telling if she meant the knew child that they've been wanting.

"I can't just let my little girl become a mom...Not yet...Help me...Please!" Sonny's other arm pulled her closer. This wasn't a time for him to come on to her. Men like him knew there were boundaries.

"Shss...It's okay...We'll figure this out one way or another." Mrs. Corinthos crawled up him more and sat in his lap. She felt her husband rock her like a mother would her child, but not too much.

"Sonny...Get this off my mind...please..." His lips met hers. He caressed her silk, raven locks as she slowly undone his buttons to his velvet dress shirt. Right after she did, his blazer was torn off and tossed to the chair, followed by his short. Quickly, Sonny untied Claudia's ribbon to her blouse and lifted it off of her. At the same time, they removed each others tanks.

The dark broad slipped off her husband and brought him with her to the floor. She layed on top and swiftly undid his belt, while he unzipped her pants. Sonny brought both her jeans and garmet off, over her red stilettos, while she did the same. Claudia felt as her husband unfastened her bra and threw it aside. There they were, making love on the living room floor, between a coffee table and couch.

**dbdbdb**

"Let me ask you a question Ms. Zacchara," Without waiting, Ethan pressumed with his Australian accent, "Are you married and just not whereing a ring?"

"Come here and let me tell you..." Demetra seduced and didn't let Ethan's morals make him feel bad about doing this. He came up to her and the Italian woman grasped his face and pulled him her lustful lips. It lasted so long, but she never wanted it to end, never. Though, being human, she needed air.

"Come back please..." Mr. Lovett whispered and brought the pregnant woman back to his lips. Demetra knew she was technically cheating, but she felt so complete not feeling compelled to one man. Her independancy was what mattered second to her child.

"Is there a bed in the back room...?" It was a serious mistake, but nothing would stop with them. Dodger swumg his body around the counter while still making out with Demetra. Ethan felt her legs wrap around his muscular body. Instinctly, his right hand held her thigh and his left to her butt. The vixenella slowly twisted her arms around his neck and let him carry her to the backroom.

In the backroom, there was a bed, a nightstand, and a small T.V. and radio, along with boxes full of alcoholic beverages. Romantically, Ethan sat his bed warmer, for the night, down on the bed and hovered over her. He stopped kissing her for a second and lifted her shirt off her as she tugged at his jeans and pulled them straight off, since they were hanging down halfway on his butt.

As he moved to her jeans, Demetra stripped Ethan of his fashionable overshirt and t-shirt. Quickly, they switched places of the hands, he removed her bra as she took off his silk boxers and her thong.

The Aussie-man lunged into his much counterpart, making her hold back a moan. He could tell by now she wasn't a screamer, but a stubborn girl. Her nails left swollen, red, scratch marks on his back. Dodger kissed her neck, making her want more. "Why do they call you Dodger when theres no dodging those looks and sexy accent...mmemm?" Ethan laughed at the question and picked up the pace.

"Cause I dodge bullets. It's another story for another time." Demetra finally let out a load moan. "I can see why Luke calls you Stallion. These powerful legs of yours..." Mr. Lovett nipped at neck.

**dbdbdb**

"Sonny...I know I have to face this one day, but I just can't seem to stop running from it. And having sex with you is great and all, but it justs a distraction and seems to be nothing if I'm hiding." Claudia tried to get deeper into her husband's chest, but couldn't, he was solid, not liqud or mecury.

"I understand, but overall, were becoming closer than over. It seems like yesterday we hated each other...And don't worry, I'm terrified to. I've come to love Demetra as one of my own and I'm glad to have had the chance to become her dad and be there for her. Which I don't plan on changing." His face was blank, but his heart was full.

"What do you mean by that...?" Claudia asked stupidly. She hadn't always been the smartest in family behavior.

"What I mean is that I plan on staying married to you till death do us part. I plan to keep you as my foundation. You're my family, my life, and most importantly...my wife..." He kissed her passionatly, until the were interrupted by Jason Morgan barging in.

As soon as he walked in, he walked outside the room. "I'll be here when you're done getting dressed." Mr. Corinthos was painfully hit by his wife's hard head. He laughed and pryed her off of him.

Sonny quickly got dressed, but when he looked over, Claudia lounged on the couch, nude, but covered in a blanket. "Please tell me you plan to get dressed within the next..uh..three minutes?"

"Can't he wait another hour or two!?" She said loud enough for Jason to hear. "Jason, you can come back in!" With that, he walked back in, only to see his best friend's wife only covered in a blanket.

"Please, oh please, get dressed." Mr. Morgan pleaded with the stubborn mother.

"You interrupt after sex, you deal with a naked woman. I'll get dressed on my own time, if I plan to get dressed." Claudia argued. Jason turned to Sonny, who was hiding a blush behind his hand.

"Well this may matter, I'm not sure if you should hear this. So I just advice go put some clothes on while I talk to Sonny." She jumped up, wrapped in the towel and stuck a finger at him. Though, she was cut off before she could throw accusations.

"Just say it Jason. Claudia is a grown woman, she can handle it." Sonny easily broke it up and waited for the excuse.

"Anthony escaped from prison..." The man of few words said quickly and looked at the man's hatred. Her eyes went from scared, to terrified. Everything she had ever feared from the age of sixteen, was coming true, plus more. Not only did she have a daughter to protect, but now a granchild. Thankfully, Demetra was only about around three weeks pregnant.

"Jason, thank you, can you excuse us please. Oh! And put all the guards on duty! Every block, every wearhouse of ours, everything." Claudia ordered, forgetting her place. Sonny watched as his wife went to drastics. The enforcer starred at his boss, who shook his head to agree. And with that, the meeting was over, and Jason left.

The broad fell on the couch and buried her face into her hands. The super-spawn man rushed over and pulled her into his shoulder. "Hey...I promise I won't let Anthony touch anyone in our family. Not you, not Demetra, not our grandchild, Michael, Morgan, Kristina, our grandchild's father, or, even our possible child." Sonny felt another tear fall unto him.

"Can you please call Demi-Darlin?" She whimpered to him. He slowly got up and went to the house phone and dialed her number.

"Demi?! Hey, Demi! We need you to come home right now. Somethings come up." The dark, brooding male commanded. "D-Demi?! Are you listening to me?!" He listened carefully and heard moans and a unknown male telling something to his step-daughter. Before there was an break in the connection, he heard an 'okay'.

"What's wrong?!" Claudia jumped to conclusions, but it was perfectly fine in a situation like this.

"Everything is okay, I called her at the wrong moment." Mr. Corinthos reassured, squeezing his wife's shoulder.

"Dante?" The answer rolled off her tongue.

"I have no clue who...You should get dressed." Sonny corrected and started to help pick up Claudia's clothes. Without hesitation, she just started getting dressed in the living room, not caring who walked in.

**A/N- Same length as the last! It wasn't as much Slaudia, but I'll put more later for the sweep. R&R please!**


	9. Drops Of Terror

**A/N- Here we go people! The sweep is coming in! You all heard Jason! Anthony is out. So what does he plan to do? Get ready, the next few chapters will be leading up to it! So, besides the point, what do y'all think of Demetra cheating on her Brooklyn for Aussie? Things are fixing to get more dramatic now. Everything is falling into place, but not completely.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 9- Drops Of Terror**

**~Story~**

"Mhmm...Ethan...Please, it sounded urgent...I have to go." His head popped from under the cover in disappointment. She felt so bad for being the one to ruin such a wonderful, and deligtable evening, but her family was important.

"Must you really leave Demi?" The Australian begged like a little puppy to let them continue. She gave him one last kiss and pushed him gently off. Her cloths hadn't been to stranded, so it made it easier to get dressed, along with Ethan.

"I may come back for more, but I still have this baby's daddy to tend to. Mr. Lovett, it was defiantly a pleasure meeting you." The Italian rubbed his cheekbone while her back faced him, then she trudded out sexily. Dodger stood high and mighty as always.

**dbdbdb**

Nothing took Demetra long when it came to her driving. She was at the home she came to know and love in no time. The young vixenella barged in confused and pissed at the same time. There, on the couch, she saw her mother, while Sonny was at the bar making a glass of vodka and grabbing a bottle of water. Neither looked at her for a second, but then Claudia gradually stood up and walked to the Italian-born twenty-year-old.

"Would anyone like to explain themselves from pulling me away from my current task?!" Both parents knew she didn't mean to sound like that, she was just exaggerating.

"Sit down Demi, we have to talk..." Sonny's voice held anger in it. Had she done something wrong? Demetra led her mother to the couch as her step-father sat in his over-stuffed chair.

"You've heard the horror stories of your grandfather, right?" The older vixenella asked, knowing the answer already. Both watched as the younger woman nodded. "Well, Anthony escaped from prison...and, well, he's going to quickly find out about you, knowing him. Chances are this will be on the top of his list to go to now that he's out." Her mother started pouring tears. Sonny knew that he had finally gotten his wife to trust people, to not be scared of her father, to be much stronger, but everything went crashing down since they found out. All that progress was ruined. Now, his wife was stuck in a corner, trying to protect her brother, her daughter, her grandchild, and possibly her unborn baby, maybe even her.

"What do we do?" The little girl that was buried alived long, long ago came back from the dead. She was told many, many things about her grandfather, and hated him for every bit of it. That man tortured her mother, her grandmother, her uncle, everyone. Everyone except her father, who ended up dieing only a few days before he was sentenced to life in prison.

"We don't know yet. Guards are posted everywhere, thanks to your mother, but it's still not enough." Sonny started plotting in that trecherious mind of his. "For now, I wan't a guard posted inside your room and outside both of our's."

"Can he be hot?" It was goofy, but it lightened the mood of the room. She watched as Claudia shook her head.

"You can't sleep with him, he has to do his job..." Her olderself chuckled a bit. Why, or why, was her daughter so much like her?

"I'd feel protected. Him watching me would seem awkward." Demetra started to complain like a little girl, even though she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Aren't you expecting a child with someone?! Shouldn't you be faithful to him right now." The super-spawn man jumped in, fixing to teach his step-daughter about commitment.

"It's not like were dating, it's pure lust. AND, I'm not married to him, so HA!" Immaturity was showing, but they had seen it before. Even though she was over twenty-one, but there was still that kid inside.

"It doesn't matter, your baby needs to know it's parents love one another, not that they just used to each other to warm beds with." Sonny was going way over the line in her opinion, but she had accepted him as her father.

There had been a moment of silence. Both the dark, brooding people stared dead on at the young silouette. "Demi-Darlin, if you don't want this child, you don't have to go through with it..." Claudia's heart broke as the words ached her so much. She was suggesting that her daughter choose to keep her grandchild alive or not.

"I...I...Mom...," Demetra buired her face into the older vixenella's abdomen, but softly. Sonny walked over and sat on the armrest and stroked his step-daughter's silky, ebony locks. "I'm so scared..." She finally got out. Her fear was now visible. Everything crashed around her. The life she once knew, was now gone.

She had finally accepted that either way, if she went threw with this or not, she was still a mom. A mom that kept her child reluctantly, or a mother that killed her own child, terrified of what was to come.

Sonny pushed his wife over and grabbed Demetra and pulled him towards her, acting as if she was a small child. Tears bled threw his layered outfit. Both felt as the one that brought them together shifted and laid behind the youngest, pulling her close and holding her grandchild's spot in it's mother's womb.

"W-What do I do...? I-I can't kill a child...especially my own...What about Dante...?" Everything, every word, was a struggle, a step back, not forward. Bile rose in the back of her throat, making her naustious. Both parents saw the sickness look and Mr. Corinthos quickly rested her with her mother and grabbed his desk trash can. Both watched as 'their' daughter regergatated her contents into the hollow object.

**dbdbdb**

Her only son paced the room, something heavy was on his mind. Something, or someone, pained him. "Dante, dear, please, come sit down." Nothing. "Dante!" Finally, he snapped out of the trance.

The tall, dark male came and reluctantly sat beside his mother on the couch. Olivia rested her hand on his shoulder. His head fell unto her shoulder, and he'd admit it, he was a momma's boy. Dante's go-to person, and best friend, was his mother. Never had he hated her for the mistakes she has made, and never will he.

"What's wrong son?" Mother asked child. He looked deep into her eyes, looking for hope, for light. Olivia read his body language, and pulled him close, while leaning back into the couch's cusions.

"I'm not ready...I can't be tied to her forever...I can't be a father yet..." And for once, she saw true tears come from him. These weren't the same tears he gave her when he was a child, these were drops of terror.

"Dante, Dear, please, tell me...tell me what's going on up there." She would do anything to help him, to comfort him.

"I'm scared of what's to come. I wonder if I can stand to see her for the rest of my life. It's just, I'm not ready to be the father to a child...I don't want this child, but then again I do...---"

"You don't know you're feelings for Demetra?" His mother questioned to him. She knew he wanted his son or daughter deep down, but she didn't know if he wanted Demetra. They never went on dates, never bought gifts for one another. It was pure lust.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra had left not to long ago, and Claudia was stuck pacing the room as Sonny caught up on some paper-work. He looked up at his wife, seeing the fear on her face pierced at his heart. She was out there, coming up with all kinds of crazy questions. But he didn't know to what.

"Claudia?" He ordered in a question form. She knew that it meant sit down and calm down. Mrs. Corinthos followed suit, but in her own way. The dark vixenella walked to the desk, sat on it, facing Sonny, while proppered her feet on the arm rests of his desk chair.

A devious grin played like a fiddle on his handsome face. Her back bent to give him eye level, and a view of her clevage. "What's on your mind Claws?" It was the first time he ever called her by a nickname, excluding 'wife', if you could consider that a nickname.

"Sonny...," She paused. "I'm waiting on that home-pregnancy test to hurry the hell up." They smiled at one, with small giggles here and there. His lips met hers, but not for long. For Sonny pulled back and just stared at her eyes. The pale woman didn't mind, his eyes were so much more detailed and prettier.

"That's a good thing...And well expected--"

"Given the fact you can impregnant any woman you wanted like that, yeah, yeah, yeah." Sarcasim was also a bad trait she had, but it still made Sonny lean back in his chair, stretching Claudia's legs out. His hands went behind his head, but his eyes remained on Claudia.

As moments passed, and the two married people found themselves liking the talkitive silence, Jason Morgan barged in. When Jason came, it was never good news. He took notice of the two people's position, and turned around a bit.

"What's wrong Jason? Anything come up about Anthony?" Sonny asked him, angry that his moment with his wife was interrupted.

"Yeah...Anthony is out from under our radar and we can't pick him up." The Stonecold man stated, trying to use little information around Claudia, but enough for them to get the picture.

The dark broad looked to the side, at the floor. Having no idea where her father might be right now terrified her. "Thanks Jason, you're excused." Sonny told him quietly, and he knew it meant Claudia needed some comforting, so he left.

"I've told you time and time again Claudia, he won't ever hurt you again. The damage is done, and now it's time for revenge," Her husband put and arm around her as he stood up and walked to the other side of the desk. "And I promise, from the bottom of my heart, he will never touch our Demi-Darlin, or our baby. Cause, you know, chances are you're pregnant."

She reached over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace, and wouldn't let go. Her face was buried into his chest, and his arms were wrapped around her tiny, but muscular body. "I love you Sonny..." Mrs. Corinthos chocked up, and sobs made her jump, as if she had caught the hiccups.

"I love you too Claudia..." He responded. Both had come a long way in their relationship, in their marraige.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra had been sitting at a table in the Metro Court dinning room for about fifteen minutes. She wasn't expecting anyone, just taking time to think.

Her hand went to her abdomen, she wasn't showing yet, but it didn't mean she wasn't pregnant. The young woman stared for a moment, then smiled. "Mommy loves you baby, she's just confused about what's going on. So don't be scared or worried, we'll get through it." Her voice was tender, but reassuring.

"Another pregnant woman in Port Charles? How sweet!" A woman said behind her. She quickly turned around to see who it was, which she recognized to be her step-brother's mother, Carly Benson-Corinthos-Jacks. "Oh sorry, I'm Carly Jacks." Her hand stuck out, and a smile brightened up her face.

Demetra studied the light woman. Blond hair, blue eyes, every man's dream. And adding the tan made it even better for him. "Demetra Zacchara-Corinthos. You're Michael and Morgan's mom, right...?" Their hands met for a small, short shake, and then parted.

"Zacchara-Corinthos? Did Claudia and Sonny have a child and she just grow up real fast?," Carly joked, but was confused. "Oh, and yes, I am their mom. With another on the way."

"That's why you said 'Another pregnant woman in Port Charles'," The twenty-something year old cleared up. Carly wasn't showing either, must be a baby boom. "Well, Claudia is my mom, and Sonny has practically adopted me since then." Carly hid her disgust, giving Demetra a chance to prove herself.

"Well, I'll leave you be then," The waiter came up with the ambitious one's lunch. "Tell you're parents I said hi."

"Tell my step-brothers I said hey." She parted, then smiled to the waiter and gratefully took her meal.

**dbdbdb**

"Dante...Once you decide, that's it. There's no asking her to see your child, no begging or anything. When you tell her you don't want to be the father her child, your out." Olivia painfully explained, rubbing her only son's back.

"I know mom...I know. This is a big decision." 'Brooklyn' reminded. His face was buried into his large, hard hands. "But how do I tell her? Or do I just accept it that I helped create this baby and deal with the consequences?"

**A/N- OKAY! I am suffering writer's block again! I've had some of this typed up for a while, but thanks to my dear friend, Slaudia4eva, I made a bet that got y'all this. Enjoy! Please, RnR.**


	10. In The Air

**A/N- Okay, this will be short, probably shorter than the last, but it's something. The reason it'll be short is because it'll be JUST Clauson. Please, this may get a little out of hand, but there's a reason it's rated M. M=Mature.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 10- In The Air**

**~Story~**

Sonny laced his fingers in his wife's hair. It was like silk. Pure silk. His hand came down to her face to wipe the tears from her tearducts and cheeks. As much as he wanted to see her deep, chocolate brown eyes, he didn't want to see the pain and worry within them.

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord_

Claudia wrapped her long, slender, well built legs around his love locks. And her arms tangled around his neck, while her nails scratched his head. She didn't like the grease, but it didn't stop her. Nothing could stop her, no one could make her freeze anymore.

_Ive been waiting for this moment, all my life, oh lord_

Mrs. Corinthos leaned futher back into the couch as Sonny pressured more of his body weight unto her, wanting to tear at her leather cloths and be inside her once more. The two lovers's lips brushed one another, fearing of going to far for just a mere breath of fresh air. "Love, you are my life and my wife, and I will always, always love you." Sonny whispered into her ear, then proceeded to nibble on its extra cartledge. He could feel her facial muscual tighten from a smile.

_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord_

Her hands moved to his back and she started to claw at his shoulder blades and spine. Mrs. Corinthos' leg bent up, allowing Sonny more comfort, instead of laying on her knee cap. His body swayed into the new position, as his hands released Claudia's arms, and he pressured them down into the couch, making her almost helpless to him.

_Well, if you told me you were drowning_

Both ripped at each others cloths, not able to bare the cloth between them. Neither could wait anymore, and kisses wasn't enough to satisfy them. Sonny was placing his hands on his wife's black shirt so he could be the first to strip the opposite, but she was to fast. Instead of letting him lift and sprawl his arms, Claudia tore the sleeves to his silk dress shirt off the torso part. The buttons flew off and she tied the ends of it on her fingers.

_I would not lend a hand_

He was impressed, but much more embarassed that for once, his outfit was removed first. Though, it wouldn't last long. Sonny pulled her back gently, using body language to let him takr off her shirt. Claudia allowed him the permission and arched her lower back, followed by her shoulders for him. Quickly, the black cover-up was gone and revealed her pale skin to the man.

_Ive seen your face before my friend_

The vixenella was winning the race, the race to see who could be stripped first. Her hands had already met his belt buckle and she was undoing the metal lock. Mr. Sir hated it, but was being easily turned on at the moment. The leather of his belt hit his bronzed skin, and left a small burn from the friction. Claudia took noticed and squirmed under Sonny as she brought her head down and placed a tender kiss on the minor wound.

_But I dont know if you know who I am_

The muscualar man didn't want lust this time, he wanted love. Both knew her giving head was just lust, and he wouldn't ket her do anything for her to think it was nothing more than just sex. He wanted to make love to her, like they had did in March. Sonny wanted her, and only her, and he wanted her now. Claudia could feel as her kiss to the mark she planted was cut short, as she was brought back up to his face and received soft, butterfly lip locks.

_Well, I was there and I saw what you did_

She shifted the body weight around and was now on top. Claudia loved being the dominate one, it made her feel good about herself, since she was always abused in every way as a child. The strong hands of his grasped her hilt and thigh, strocking them with a fiery passion. Once again, his cloths were worth nothing now, for she left strands of string flying slowly to the ground for what was once known as a tank. Mrs. Corinthos moved her husband's hands to her hips and manivured his fingers to lace around the button and zipped, to free her legs from its jean prison.

_I saw it with my own two eyes_

Moments flew, and now they were free from all man-made objects: the outfits. Sonny was bucking at Claudia, digging deep into her. She held back all her screams from his enthusiasm to be in her so much, and they all turned into long, deep moans of pleasure. The dark man wasn't interested in making sure he banged her brains out this time and gave her a hour she wouldn't forget and felt for the rest of the day, all he wanted was to show his love, physically.

_So you can wipe off the grin, I know where youve been_

His tongue played around her her hardened nipples, it wasn't her favorite part of sex, but he loved it, so she got used to it. When he brought his eyes to her's, the deepth he saw inspired him, and his dimples flashed to her. She couldn't help but smile back, and strained her neck to meet his lips to hers. Sonny's body rubbed roughly against her's as he level himself on her, and has he gave her that sweet kiss again, he entered her hot core again.

_Its all been a pack of lies_

Claudia let out a small scream as he rammed all of his engorged member into her, leaving no space. By now she had got it in her head that making love meant no oral sex, but she didn't mind. Most of the time she gave blow jumps or got eaten at, it was to please him, or his way of 'tasting the real her'. So, doing nothing oral or anal was fine by her. Sonny traced her rib cage with his thumbs, while his other four fingers massaged her side and back. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and giving him little wiggle room.

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord_

More than an hour had passed since they came unto each other. Now, they laid nude and sweaty on the white couch. Both resting from the exciting evening. The vixenella heard Sonny muttered "I love you", she didn't blame the super-spawn man either. She probably worn him out tonight.

"You're full of energy Claws..." Was his how he brought up a conversation. It was funny, but somewhat true.

"Tend to be rowdy when I got a lot on my mind. What do you expect?" She looked up at him, putting her head in a uncormfortable position on his chest. A laugh rolled of his delicious lips, making her smile at him.

_Ive been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord_

"You're amazing, you know that?" She started up the conversation again. Though, before Sonny could speak again, her index finger found his way to his mouth and indicated she wasn't done. "I never thought I would be married. And I sure as hell didn't think it be to somebody as great and powerful as you..." There was silence, but Sonny still kept quiet, knowing she wasn't done. "Now...I'm learning what a family is. I got my daughter here with me, I have you...John. And lets not forget my step-children. It's amazing. So...thank you Sonny. You're my life...and more importantly my husband." Claudia reminded him of when he told her he loved her and she was his wife earlier.

_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord_

"You're welcome Claudee. It took me so many marriages to find the one. Which, so happened to be me, but as a girl. I never saw that one coming." She giggled at the prospect of things. They're the same person, just different sexes. The same index finger that quietened Sonny came down and drew invisible circles in his darkened, muscular chest.

_And Ive been waiting for this moment all my life, oh lord, oh lord_

"Hey..." Sonny remembered life changing information.

"If it's about buisness, not right now." New Mrs. C blurted, just wanting to live in the after glow.

"No...Let's check that pregnancy test!" His face lit up even more. Claudia sworn if he could smile or beam anymore he would blind her. She rolled her eyes and stretched to the coffee table, pulling the stick back out of the box.

_Well I remember, I remember dont worry_

The broad didn't look at it, she just faced it towards Sonny, praying for the best. She felt his tender lips kiss the top of her head, but didn't know what that meant.

"Claudia...you better get ready for one hell of a ride!" His voice was childish and happy. As if he had never been happier in his life. Maybe it was true. He adopted Michael, he didn't know Kristina was his until it came down to her life being on the line, and Morgan was kidnapped. All the while, Jason was practically the father to his other daughter, Lila, and all the others were miscarriages. Now, he had a chance to be a real father.

The woman jumped up, shocked. She was pregnant. Her eyes grew wide and looked at Sonny's pools.

_How could I ever forget, its the first time, the last time we ever met_

Both his long arms wrapped around her tiny waste. She didn't know what to feel. They had agreed to have a child together, but she didn't think it would happen, but now it is.

The former surnamed Zacchara pulled Sonny into a kiss, keeping her arms around his neck. Then she stared off unto the blank T.V. He knew it was a shocker to her. Being pregnant again after twenty something years was big. Especially for her.

_But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you dont fool me_

Sonny couldn't help but take her off of him and jump around. He didn't care whoever saw him hopping around, still nude. Quickly, he gathered his cloths and started to dress. All the while, Claudia propped herself up on one arm and watched him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She questioned in a confused, but suspecious tone.

"To spread the good news!" Mr. Corinthos was gleeful at the thought of having another child, but a child with Claudia.

"What else are you doing?" The vixenella knew that that wasn't it. She didn't get a answer, but she was left to get dressed by herself and be stuck alone.

_The hurt doesnt show; but the pain still grows_

Sonny was running around town, to excited to stop and breath. But he was also worried. Claudia was dealing with not only her pregnancy, but her daughter's and unborn granddaughter's life. Wait, no, their daughter and granddaughter's life. And his pregnancy as well. The child they conceived together was just as much his.

_Its no stranger to you or me_

Mrs. Corinthos had dressed about fifteen minutes ago, and now she was grabbing a bottle of water from the bar. Though, she put it down as quickly as she picked it up and touched her abdomen. A baby, another baby. But this time it would be different. She was with the man she loved, and away from her crazy daddy for good.

_And I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord..._

**A/N- Told you it was rated M for a reason. I could have gone in more depth, but when its a love scene, and not lust, everything is limited. Sorry guys. Though, what do you think Sonny went to do? And how will our fav Demi react to hearing she is having a baby sibling in 9 months.**

**Everyone thank Slaudia4eva for this. She made a deal with me, and I did this. One hell of a surprise, I know. Thanks! Please, RnR!!!**

**I do not own any of the characters except Demetra Zacchara-Corinthos, and I do not own "In The Air" by Phil Collins.**


	11. By Storm

**A/N- I hope this was a quick enough update everyone! I haven't really expected myself to get back to typing. Please, enjoy and review!**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 11- By Storm**

**~Story~**

Sonny face was glowing, his dimples flashing. Everyone knew him, since he was the local God-father, but they've never seen him so happy in his life. He could hear the whispers saying it was the apocolypse, but it didn't phase his pride and joy.

The store that he is also well known to was starting to close, but the owner stopped when he noticed that he wanted in. He went to unlock the door and give permission to Mr. Corinthos.

"Good evening Mr. C-Corinthos. Looking for something? May I help?" He stuttered some, nervous around the dark man. The super-spawn man didn't let his grin slip off of him, he kept it and looked around.

"I want it all. One of everything!" His voice was prideful, and the clerk's eyes were wide as saucers.

**dbdbdb**

Demetra wanted so badly to run from Dante right now. They were lovers, but now they were in a struggle. Neither had ever talked about the future: marriage, family reunions, children. So this baby they were expecting was nothing they were both, honestly, looking forward to.

Dante nor Demetra knew exactly what it meant to be a parent. To be engaged into each other's lives so much they could finish each other's sentences. And everytime she thought of her precious baby, she kept thinking she would have to say 'yes' or 'no' to Dante. All she could see was him proposing, but only for the baby. Never in her life had she thought she would get married, like she was anyways, but now she was a pregnant mom in a crime-filled town.

She was in the mob now, and she didn't care. Ever since she found out, she became her mother. Wanting power and money. It was her, and anytime she had a rush and dealt with it, she felt better about herself.

Her palm rested on her abdomen as she used the other to knock on the wooden door. No answer. Demetra turned to leave, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I was in the kitchen." His voice was so seducing. That Brooklyn accent could take any woman off her feet.

Mr. Falconeri looked deep into her eyes, still trying to learn to read them. Then, he grasped her hands and kissed them. Slowly, he led her in, making her feel at home. "So what's for dinner?" She started up, trying to ease the confusion between them. Both had never felt this feeling between them before, but there was a first for everything.

"Don't know yet. Kinda haven't gone grocery shopping recently." Dante answered, resting her on the couch as he got started to walk to the kitchen again to find some kind of food.

"Want me to cook?" She offered. Demetra needed to do something now to take her mind off things.

"No, no. My apartment, I'll do the cooking." He started. "You're my guest and my child's mother, let me be of some service." The young vixenella rolled her eyes and looked to her abdomen once he left the room.

**dbdbdb**

Claudia had been laying on the couch, reading the latest 'Tiffany' magizine, when she heard the double doors sling open, revealing a waddling Max, Milo, and Sonny. She was shell-shocked at the site, but couldn't resist the chuckle that chocked in her throat.

"What is this?" She stood up and dropped the magizine on the coffee table. Mrs. Corinthos quickly lightened Milo's load and started resting them on the floor. Sonny snapped his fingers for the two brother's to put everything down and leave.

"My baby's and grandbaby's stuff!!!" Sonny waved his arms out and embraced Claudia, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. She playfully hit his chest and smiled.

"You didn't have to do this. We don't even know what genders they are yet!" Her arms tangled around his torso, while his rested on her shoulders. Both gazed at all the shopping bags in amusement. "You didn't buy the whole store did you?" Claudia stumbled over some bags and skimmed threw them.

"The owner pays me to protect the store. So technically, yeah. I guess I did. It's our territory!" Once again, he flashed her those sexy dimples.

"What will I ever do with you?" The restless woman sarcastically asked.

"Call me husband, meet in me in bed every night, wake up to my face, and say you love me!" Sonny slumbed into the over-stuffed couch. Then he propped up on the arm rest, followed by a pat on the seat next to him. Claudia jumped over plastic and paper bags and swung herself over his knees and to his side.

"Wow. Meet you in bed every night. Looks like you two have come a long way." Both raised their heads to the voice coming from the open doors. Carly was in their view, with a white smile on her face.

"Is something wrong with the boys?" Sonny jumped to. Claudia turned her head and resisted to fight with her yet again.

"No, I just came by to say congradulations!"

"How do you know?" Sonny questioned, knowing full and well he hadn't told anyone yet.

"I was passing buy that baby shop, only to be stopped by the guy that owns it and him ask me how far along me and you were. Hasn't that man learned that we split up long ago?" Carly propped herself up on the desk when she finally made it to it. She noticed that Claudia looked off-balance due to the situation. "Well, I told him no, but that me and Jax were expecting. So, he's kinda confused at the moment. Anyways..., I came here to say congradulations again to Demetra, only to find she must be wanting twins or something with all this stuff laying everywhere."

Sonny pulled Claudia up off the couch and wrapped his arm around her protectively. "Actually, not only are we getting a grandchild, were getting another child as well!" Her faced started turning red with embarassment, but soon faded and a smile forced itself on her facial expression.

"YAY! I'm so happy for you guys! You both deserve this! Y'all have fought so hard in your marriage and made it work!" Carly was overjoyed for no apperant reason, but it made Claudia realize that underneith that bitch was a great, outstanding woman.

"Oh! Congradulations to you to Carly. Looks like Port Charles is on a baby-boom!" Claudia played nice, hoping to befriend the woman. The blond mother ran over to Claudia and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Let's take P.C. by storm!!!" The married couple starred at Carly in bewilderment. She rolled her eyes at the two mobsters. "We can have all these people bow at our feet since we're pregnant and get what we want, when we want!"

"Carly, did you hit your head?" The Zacchara-gone-Corinthos wondered, knowing something was up.

"Or get into the cookie jar again?" Mr. Corinthos knew his ex-wife was in love with junk food. He just wondered if she had too much this time.

"No, I liked Demetra, and I want to befriend Claudia here as well. I'm sure she's not damaged beyond repair and is a great person! So, whatdoyasay? Wanna shake things up in Port Charles?" Her hand stood out for the darker woman to shake.

After a few hesitant moments, valkarye and vixenella came to an agreement to try and be civalized friends. Sonny felt a knot tightening in his throat, terrified of what was fixing to happen.

"Well, I have to get back to the house." The Southern woman unconciously stated while reading a text. She whispered goodbye and walked out, occupied by the phone.

"That...was...strange?" Mrs. Corinthos went back to the couch and felt her body becoming tired and fatigued.

"Yeah...Now it really is the end of the world." Her husband followed suit and laid his head in her lap.

**dbdbdb**

"Not that it bugs me and I don't enjoy seeing you, but why'd you come over? I figured you would be dragged around town with your crazy momma." Dante sat beside her on the couch, resisting the beer left laying there.

"I don't know. I guess I just needed to see you. Seriously, it's your baby too, I'm not gonna keep him or her from you." Demetra sollumnly stated and leaned into the cushions, trying to advoid his chocolate brown pools. They looked so delicious that she wanted to eat them.

"I wasn't going to let you. Cause if you ever try, I'll be eat your doorstep twenty-four seven." 'Brooklyn' laughed some and leaned back into the couch as well. His firm hand rested on Demetra's knee. "Dinner will be ready in about five minutes, by the way." He added.

"Thanks Dante. It's real nice to know you're in this as well." The Italian woman shifted her body weight to him and rested her skull on his broad, boney shoulder. Though, he didn't notice, since his mind was panging with questions once again. He wasn't ready, but he couldn't walk out on his child and it's mother. Espicially his lover.

"You're welcome Love. You gonna spend the night or what?" She looked at him, seeing that 'hungry beast' in his eyes. All the lust she had plunged at him mentally. Demetra still wasn't sure if she was ready to get back into her sex life anytime soon.

"Not tonight...Maybe tomorrow. I'm just really confused right now and my mind if elsewhere." It hurt her to reject him, but she was being honest.

"Well...As much as I would love to take advantage of you, I know right now is not the time." The bronzed, young man watched her stand up, then he got up. Both walked slowly to the door, feeling lost. "Take care Demi. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a small kiss on the lips and let her leave. All he could feel was his heart drop in his chest.

**dbdbdb**

"I don't care what they say, I want them all dead!" A old man screamed at some henchman. The shawdows hid both, keeping them aynonomous to one another.

"I'll see what I can do sir." The elder could make out the figure bowing to him slighty, then walked out of the room. He turned to face the moon and study it.

**dbdbdb**

"Demi-Darlin', what's wrong?" Demetra glanced at the way of the voice, but didn't take interest. Claudia walked towards her daughter and brought her unwillingly into her arms. By now, Sonny had taken all the baby stuff to two seperate rooms and dropped them off and was now coming down the stairs.

"What's up?" He concerningly asked two of his favorite women. Mr. Corinthos moved his wife aside and picked up his newest family edition in his arms bridal style and took her to the couch. "You should be happy right now Demi! You got a child on the way, a family that loves you, a man that tries to express his love in every way possible, and...lets not forget...A baby brother or sister coming!"

Sonny did his best to cheer her up, but it left her a tad more confused, though, it brightened her up. All these mixed emotions swirled through Demetra's head, making her dizzy. Both of the dark mob boss' took notice of her lack in communication and started to worry.

"Maaaxx!!! Get the car ready!" Claudia screeched to the guard on the other side of the door. He peeked in and saw the scene before him and hurried to the limo outside. The mother planted her cold hands on Demetra's cheek and forehead, trying to get her tempature the old fashion way. Sonny picked her back up and did his best to run and not drop her.

Within seconds they were in the limo and speeding towards the hospital. Demetra was breaking into a sweat and was not responsive.

"Demetra! Demetra!! Stay with us baby girl! Stay with us!" Sonny's heart pounded with every word that rolled off Claudia's lips, the pain was unbearable. Claudia was in tears and couldn't stop to breath. If you were two yards beside her you could hear the wheezing and could mentally feel the pain in her rib cage.

"Hello? General Hospital? Yeah, this is Michael Corinthos the Second, my wife and I are bringing in our pregnant daughter...Her twenties...Yes...Thanks." He hung up the phone after informing the E.R. they were fixing to arrive.

**A/N- Well, I hoped you liked it. Usually I would make these chapters longer, but I had to stop somewhere with the suspence. Thanks again for reading! Have a blessed day!**


	12. His

**A/N- I got attacked, but hey, maybe this could be my breakthrew. But, this may set back the sweeps. Though, I'm thinking of a way to combine it.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 12- His**

**~Story~**

Claudia had long ago, in her mind, lost track of time, but it had only been around ten minutes when they had made it to the E.R. To her, it seemed like forever. She had know clue what was wrong with her child, and what was going to happen.

Max swerved into the parking lot in the back, using the emergency break and jumping out to help the Corinthos family. Quickly, he swung the door open, allowing Claudia to jump out and pull her daughter out, followed by Sonny.

Within seconds, two people with a gurney came out of the automatic doors. The two, strong men swiftly put Ms. Zacchara-Corinthos on the gurney and rushed into the hospital.

Sonny took notice of Claudia's heels, and picked her up. People that saw the act laughed, knowing full and well who they were. Both raced alongside the paramedics to a open room.

Quickly, Demetra was lifted up and placed on the bed. Nurse Webber hooked her up to an I.V. and released fluids into her system. Then, Dr. Lee came in and set up the fatal monitor, wanting to check in on the baby.

Dr. Drake and Dr. Hunter started ordering Nurse Johnson and Dr. Scorpio-Drake to get CAT scans and other things ready. All the while, they were stuck outside, looking in. Sonny had to hold Claudia close to his chest, supporting her from falling. Giving her a life-line.

After about five minutes, after having Demetra stable, Robin Scorpio-Drake walked outside and looked into her old friend's deep pools. Her face seemed blank, but she did care. "Sonny, Claudia, were doing the best we can, but we have to wait until the x-rays get back to see if we need to operate.--"

"Brain sugery?! What the hell is wrong with y'all!? She's pregnant!" Mrs. Corinthos snapped unawarily. Both Robin and Sonny knew she didn't mean it, it was a mother's instinct to worry.

"Claudia...please, we're doing what we can to keep your daughter and grandchild alive. We don't want either hurt and if it makes you feel better, I put a rush on the results so we can figure this out." Dr. Scorpio-Drake put her hand on Claudia's shoulder as she buried her face in her hands, unsure of what to do.

"Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos?" Dr. Lee arrived outside, wanting to ease their pain.

"Yeah? Is the baby okay?" Sonny asked for Claudia. Her whole world was spiraling down, it seemed.

"The baby is fine, but if we have to operate I'm not sure--" Kelly informed, only to see Claudia go down to the ground, her hand pressuring at her side. Robin, Kelly, and Sonny surrounded her, confused to what was going on.

"Ah! The...The baby Sonny!" Mrs. Corinthos screamed into his ear and bent over even more in pain, trying to get comfortable.

"What does she mean 'The baby'?" Dr. Lee felt the pressure coming down on her.

"She's pregnant to!" Sonny looked at her, intently. Her eyes grew wide with her newest patient.

"Okay. Let's get her to the bed in the other room, and we can pull back the curtains so they can be together." She ordered and watched as Sonny picked his fragile wife up and followed Robin. As the vixenella kept screaming, Dr. Lee brought another fatal monitor to the room and hooked Claudia up to it.

The nurses that had waited for the results to get back rushed to Claudia, desperatley fighting her to get her stable. Though, all she could do was tightly hold Sonny's hand has she kept her eye on her daughter.

Mr. Corinthos couldn't cry. Not now. He felt his family slipping, his life slipping from him.

**dbdbdb**

Fifteen minutes had passed now and the cries had stopped. Claudia could feel the medicine kicking in, fighting her to fall asleep. But she wouldn't, she wouldn't give in like her daughter did.

"Claudia...I'm going to go call Michael, Kristina and Morgan...Okay? I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and headed towards the door.

"Don't...forget...Dante..." She fought to keep her eyes open, but soon gave in as soon as Sonny left the room. He heard her, but had a sickening feeling that Dante had something to do with her condition.

"Hey, Carly? Can you get Michael and Morgan to the hospital for me?...No, I'm fine, but Demetra and Claudia aren't...I'm not sure about her's, but the other one is...Thanks, I'll see you soon." He hung the phone up, knowing good and well his sons and their mother would be here soon. Next: Getting Alexis to let Kristina come.

The phone rung for a few minutes, as if she could care less to what happened to the father of her child. Then, finally, there was an answer. "Hello? You know it's starting to get late and tomorrow's a school day?" Her voice held anger inside it.

"Look, I don't have time Alexis. I need you to get Kristina over to the hospital now." Mr. Corinthos ordered. This time, he wouldn't be defeated.

"Did you not hear when I said tomorrow's a school day?!" She shreiked into the phone.

"Kristina can miss a day of school, it won't matter. I want my daughter here now!" His voice started to rise, putting some fear into Alexis.

"Why should I?" The Cassadine in her was coming out.

"Because I'm her father, and her sister, baby brother or sister, niece or nephew, and step-mom are all in trouble! I want to see my daught Alexis! You've kept her away from me for to long and now I deserve a chance to get to know her and kick all her boyfriend's asses!" Without thinking, he hung up. Facing Alexis wore him out more than Claudia did. Thankfully, him and Claudia were getting along great, so the stress level went down drastically.

The super-spawn man slumped down unto the chair in the hall, holding his pressure point between the eyes. Now he had one call left: Dante. Once again, he started pressing buttons on his Razor phone. "Dante...Demetra and Claudia have been omitted into the hospital...I don't know...Just get down here..." It went smoother than he thought. Making him somewhat happier to know he could trust the man he barely knew with a family member.

**dbdbdb**

Dr. Drake called Sonny back into the room that kept both mother and daughter in it. Beside him was Dr. Lee. "Alright...Good news or bad news first?" He started, not ready to deal with the drama.

"Good news." Mr. Corinthos said and walked towards Claudia, grasping her hand and fully waking her up.

"Well, both babies are fine, espicially Claudia's. All that was, was a severe cramp from all the stress and I wan't to keep her overnight." Kelly Lee stepped in and informed. Like they were going home tonight anyways, their daughter was going through some kind of trauma.

"And the bad news?" Mrs. Corinthos slurred, and used her free hand to rub her eyes.

"Demetra needs brain surgery," Patrick whinced his eyes, expecting a gun to be drawn out on him, but when it didn't come, he opened them back up. "Her brain is swelling, likely due to the confusion and no-sleep she's been getting. So we have to drill a hole into her head to release some of the air and pressure." Both doctors studied the dark couple.

"Demi-Darlin always was an air-head..." Claudia said aloud and turned her face away from the people to let out a tear or two. She could hear faint chuckles, but they subsided as quickly as they came.

"What's the risks? Is it going to harm the baby?" Sonny scooted Claudia over and sat beside her, removing his hand from her's and resting it on her nearest knee cap.

"With the doctors we have on board, death isn't in the question. As for the baby...It all depends if they can fight..." Kelly sadly said and left the room, knowing it was time for her to get out. Though, she was stopped from Claudia's voice.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?! Risk my grandchild's life so my daughter can live!?" It was directed towards Dr. Lee. She turned around and walked back over to the three people.

"Unfortuantly, that's not your desicion for the next 4 hours. If Demetra isn't able to respond by th---"

"Patient is declining!," Their heart's panged. "She's dialating! Get a cart stat!" The older vixenella's head twitched to the site of her daughter slowly dieing. Dr. Drake shut the curtains so they couldn't see.

Sonny held Claudia so tight her body began to bruise. Her tears soaked his outfit, while his drenched her hair. Beads of sweat poured down their foreheads. Her nails sunk into his back as she tried to tune out the voices and machines. His teeth clenched, biting his tongue as well. "Clear!" A sudden smack showed that it defiantly was on Demetra.

Then again, "Clear!" Another smack. Finally, after another try or two, her heart was normal again. A few minutes later, the curtains opened again, giving them site of their daughter once more. Her head was facing them, but her eyes were shut, as if she was sleeping.

Suddenly, the door to their part of the room slammed open, revealing Kristina. She barged in, breaking free of Alexis. Quickly, she jumped to the foot of the bed and crawled up between her father and step-mother. "Dad! Claudia!" The troubled teenager let out and embraced them.

Sonny smiled when she called him dad. It meant everything to him to know his daughter didn't hate him. The local God-father kissed the top of her head and stared at Alexis. He gave her respect for being the mother of his child and being a good lawyer to them every now and then, but he resented her for keeping his daughter away from him for her whole life. Now she was a teenager, going threw the most complicated years of her life, and had questions to ask him.

"Claudia, are you okay? How's Demi?" Kristina sat up, giving them breathing room. Alexis walked in and put her hands on Kristina's shoulders.

"Yeah...I'm fine, and I'm not sure about Demi. They're saying she needs surgery..." Without hesitation, the young Davis girl got up and walked over to her step-sister, looking deep into her sleeping form.

"You gotta wake up sis. We need you, ya know? I know we haven't talked much, but you're still my sister and I love you..." She started, then chuckled at something that crossed her mind. "You know, if you're my sister, that mean's I have three sister's, and maybe another one on the way. And let's not forget my two wonderful brothers and my niece or nephew you're carrying." Her hand found it's way to Demetra's, holding it firmly.

"Kristina...I...I don't think she can hear you..." Alexis stated unsurely. All she received were cold glares from everyone.

"Mom, I know you hate that I like these Zacchara's, and that I hate that you've kept me from my father, but that's not your decision anymore." The teenager's voice became cold, revealing the Corinthos and Cassadine in her. Natasha sent off a understanding, but disiplinary expression to her daughter, doing what she could not to embarass her.

"You're right Kristina, how about you move in with us?" Claudia spoke up, pulling the cool step-mom act. A smile appeared on her pale face, giving Kristina confidence. Sonny studied all the women in the room that were a part of his life forever, then proceeded to squeeze his wife's hands for hope.

"Shut up Claudia! She's my daughter, not yours!" Alexis screamed, standing her ground for her title as mother. Sonny stood up and brought Kristina over to them, trying to advoid looking into his other daughter's eyes.

"Actually, I think I may take up on Claudia's offer. I'd like to know my other family Mom..." The rebellious teenager got up into her mother's face and sneered, showing her true colors: that she wasn't perfect.

"Krissie deserves her right to her own choices Alexis. And I wont let her grow up without knowing her father." Mr. Corinthos tried to be gentle, but rashional all at the same time. He enjoyed having another daughter, Demetra, but she was an adoption. Kristina was different, he grew older knowing she was his daughter.

"Come on Kristina, we're going home!" The oldest Davis woman fitfully grabbed her daughter's wrist and started to jerk her in the other direction, but was stopped when she noticed it wasn't coming easy.

"I'm staying here and I'm moving in with Dad. You don't control me, not any more. My step-sister and step-mom need me." The brunette wrestled her arm back, and quickly retreated it to her chest and walked over to her father, who put his arm around her.

"Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis! Get over here right now!" The mother yelled, getting looks from passing patients and nurses. Claudia and Sonny studied the fueding relative's expressions and prayed for the best.

"No! I want to know my Dad!" Natasha jolted towards her troubled daughter and dug her nails into her cheeks, but quickly released and embraced her, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Fine...but if anything happens you're coming back home with me. Got it?" Kristina's eyes lit up, pleased that she had finally beaten the mighty lawyer. Enthusasically, she tighty hugged her mother and released, watching her leave the room. Mr. Corinthos picked his daughter up and swung her around, finally getting to do something he had never done in a long time: love his daughter for the fighter she was.

Claudia made her self comfortable in the hospital bed and watched the moment, hoping that would be her and her unborn child and/or grandchild sometime soon. When the reunited father and daughter relaxed, they turned their attention towards Claudia and she patted the bed for them to come sit beside her. They followed suit and rested there, all watching Demetra lay ill across the room.

**dbdbdb**

Not even fifteen minutes had passed when the family had lain on the bed, when Michael and Morgan rushed into the room and ran towards Demetra. Michael brushed a stray hair out of her face and held her left hand, while Morgan got up on the bed and laced his small hands around her right.

Kristina raced up and over to them and sat at her step-sister's feet. Sonny watched peacefully at the scene, all his children, struggling together, and hoping together. He got up, but not without having his wife tug at his blazer end. The mob boss looked around, making sure stern nurses and Dr. Lee weren't around, then helped Claudia out of bed and to the other side of the room.

Morgan looked up, seeing his father and step-mother waddling to them. Though, it didn't last long when Carly came rushing in, breathing heavily. "Boys, I said wait on me!" The blond stopped and took a deep breath. "You had me worried."

Claudia laughed a little and gave the other woman a handshake, then proceeded towards her children. As she made it there, Michael and Kristina got up for her to lay down by the mini-her. Sonny took Morgan's place, who went to his expecting mother and let her rest her hands on his broading shoulders. The teenagers gave each other a hug and went over to Carly.

"How is she?" The older woman asked, actually concerned.

"We don't know. If she doesn't wake up on her own in the next couple of hours, the doctor's are going to have to do brain surgery..." Sonny emotionally answered, fearing the worst.

"Demi's not gonna die is she Mom...?" Morgan sadly asked, not wanting to deal with another sibling going through brain surgery.

"No Morgan...Demi's strong just like her mom, isn't that right Claudia?" The Southern woman shot Claudia a look that said give Morgan the answer he wanted to hear, the only look mom's could read.

"Demi-Darlin and her baby are gonna make it. I promise." The older vixenella looked at her daughter's blank expression, then planted a kiss on her forehead. "You have to wake up baby-girl...You have to. Your brother's and sister are here waiting--"

"And her Love!" Dante blurted as he rushed through the door and dropped to his knees and cried into Demetra's neck silently. He didn't want to seem weak in her family's, unworthy of her love and affection. Unworthy to spend every night with her, every conversation. Every fear. And their child.

"What took you so long Dante?" Mr. Corinthos coldy asked, curious to why he wasn't the first to show up.

"Serious traffic jam...What happened?" He explained quickly, wanting to know everything.

"I don't know, you tell me. You were the last to see her...So what did you do to my daughter?" The super-spawn man wrapped his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"If you're saying I had something to do with this you're wrong! I love Demi and would never harm her!" 'Brooklyn''s voice rose, frustrated with his unknown father's tactics.

"Lower. Your. Voice." Claudia hissed at the two, not up for listening to the fight. Michael stood between his father and Dante, ready to jump in and defend his family. Sonny grasped his adoptive son's shoulder and moved him back, but didn't say anything else to Dante.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" The dark man questioned everyone. The teens and Morgan kept quiet, still oblivious to the mystery. Carly kept her expression nonchantedly. While Sonny and Claudia read into Dante's pools.

**A/N- Anyone happy about Kristina standing her ground to Alexis and moving in with Sonny? What the writing on Morgan, that was difficult seeing as how the writer's aren't writing him the way I like. Please, express you're opinion and tell me what you like and don't like.**


	13. To Risk It All

**A/N- Alright, as you all know, I've been saying I've been making deals and being attacked into this, this is another offspring of that. Can't help but gamble, what can I say.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 13- To Risk It All**

**~Story~**

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" The dark man questioned everyone. The teens and Morgan kept quiet, still oblivious to the mystery. Carly kept her expression nonchantedly. While Sonny and Claudia read into Dante's pools. All the attention in the room went from Demetra to Dante in a matter of seconds.

"I'll tell you what happened, you did something to my pregnant child and now she may not wake up!" Mr. Corinthos screamed, tension raising in the room. Kristina felt uneased at the extra attention towards Demetra, but dealt with it nonetheless.

"I told you I would never hurt Demi! I swear I had nothing to do with this!" Mr. Falconeri shouted to everyone, defending his undeniable love. Michael jumped in between his father and unaware brother.

"The hell you didn't!" The blond roared at the slightly older man. Carly rushed over and rested her palm on her oldest son's shoulder, telling him to take it easy.

"Hey!" 'Brooklyn' retorted, ready to fight back in the back of his mind, but his morals told him not to. Morgan grasped his mother's hands, trying to stop her from letting her blood pressure spike.

"Tell me what you said to her before she left and we can settle this!" Claudia screeched, making the room silent, dead silent, all except for the beeping from the monitor. Eyes roamed around, begging for a fight.

"I told her I love her and asked her if she was planning on staying the night over, she said no and that she had to go..." His arms folded into his chest, making his point that he was done. Sonny's shoulders lowered, having strained up with his uprising anger.

"What else aren't you telling me? Is it about the baby?" The super-spawn man lowered his eyes, directing them towards the newly expecting father's soul.

"She said she dropped by to check on me and let me know the baby was doing fine, and something about it's mine to and she would never keep him or her out of my life. I told her good, cause if she tried I'd be at her doorstep twenty-four seven!" He was frustrated, really frustrated. Dante lowered himself on his knees and buried his face into the bed matress, next to Demetra's shoulder. Those hard, rough hands of his intwined with her dark, smooth ones.

"Michael, Morgan, Kristina, lets give these three a moment and go get something to snack on." Carly demanded, but in an offering tone. She saw Claudia mouth 'thank-you', and walked away with the ageing children. Michael dragged his feet, not wanting to leave, but he felt his sister tightly hold his forearm and pull him to the outside of the room.

"Did you do anything that you're not aware of?" Claudia leaned against Sonny, finding herself getting weak. She could feel so much slipping away, her life, her daughter, her unborn grandchild, it was to much.

"No...It has been an ordinary day until you called," Dante paused, "I just want Demi took wake up and our baby be fine. I'm not in the mood to fight cause I--we need to use our energy to help wake her up." Both the parents nodded in understandment, then Sonny lead Claudia over to her bed, forcing her to rest. Dante dragged a chair over for Sonny, getting a nod of approval and gratitude. Then, he took the last one and put it close to Demetra's side, but didn't sit in it.

He didn't care what people thought of him anymore as he climbed up by her side and wrapped his arms protectivly around her. His face was buried into her sweet scented hair, and his tears moistioned it. The married couple took notice of his commitment, but also saw how his hand never came near his child's current growth spot.

Claudia scooted down into the bed and laid at her side, facing both Sonny, Demetra, and Dante. Her mind was racing, but not enough for her blood-pressure to spike. Without thinking, her pale hand stroked her adbomen, thinking it would give comfort to her baby. She watched as her husband watched her actions, then traced her features with his eyes. Usually, something like that would make her feel uncomfortable, but it didn't this time. Something about Sonny comfortered her, something she had never felt before.

**dbdbdb**

About thirty minutes later, Carly and the teens showed back up, there, the site of seeing his other children stuffing their faes with cheesy snacks and chex-mix made Sonny lose all worries about Demetra and his unborn relatives. Carly unawairly had crumbs of orange stuff, most likely from Cheese Puffs, all over her face, though, she was carrying a plastic take-out tray full of all kinds of organic foods. Kristina had a bag full of bottled water and soda, while Michael balanced hot coffee in his hands.

The three walked over to the nightstand and set down the items. As Michael opened his mouth to speak, Morgan shushed everyone and pointed towards the sleeping Dante, who had fallen asleep with Demetra in his arms.

"I brought y'all something to eat just in case...I know this food here is nasty." Carly whispered with a goofy face. The dark woman smiled at her and reached for the food gratefully. "How's Demi?" Mrs. Jacks asked when a silence fell upon the devestated room.

"She hasn't woke up yet...And the doctor's should be in here soon to do the operation." Sonny whispered, heartbroken at the fact. Kristina and Morgan came and sat on the bed by the married couple and hugged them, followed by Michael. The man put his arms around his family, holding back his tears to keep them strong.

"Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos?" Dr. Drake walked in after making a slight knock on the door, that was still open. "May we have a word with you alone?" He asked, and Dr. Lee came bounding behind the corner and beside him, near her was Robin.

"Sure...I guess...Carly, can you get in touch with my brother please?" Claudia rubbed her eyes and sat up some more, then stretched her muscles.

"Dante." Sonny had now walked over to Demetra's side of the room and was shaking the Brooklyn man. After a few moments, he jolted up and stared at the man with matching pools. "We need you to leave the room for a few moments."

"Why? It's my baby to." His voice was rigid, but still secure.

"Because Demi is mine and Claudia's daughter and this is about her life." His tone grew stern and impatient. "You can leave now, or I'll throw you out and you wont come back in at all..." Mr. Corinthos hissed. Dante struggled up, but as soon as he was on his feet, he stomped off.

"What's wrong with our daughter Patrick?" Claudia tightly laced her fingers into the sheet, terrified of the answer.

"As we told you, Demetra's brain is swelling...and if we don't operate now, she could die..." Dr. Scorpio-Drake stood up to the plate and reminded them.

"What about the baby?" Sonny sat by his wife's hip and took her cold palm into his.

"The baby is at some risk, but should survive. What we're doing is drilling a hole into Demetra's skull and releasing the pressure. It's risky, but nothing we haven't done before. Though, we will admit to never doing this procedure with a pregnant patient." Kelly walked over to Claudia and put a hand on her shoulder, then examined her fetal monitor. "I'm glad to know your stress level as come down, but I'm still not releasing you until tomorrow. Mind if I do another ultrasound?"

"Sure, go ahead." Claudia agreed, then turned her attention to the other married couple. Both were silent as Dr. Lee spread the freezing, smelly gel unto the older vixenella's uterus and focused the image on the monitor.

"Looks like we have a perfect little baby growing inside. Nothing wrong with him or her..." She trailed off unawairly while keeping her attention on the screen, double-checking everything.

"So...How long will this surgery take?" Sonny finally came back to the real world, but unwillingly.

"Usually it would take about an hour, but we want to be extra carefully, which would mean around two hours. Though, her being pregnant and all, we have to put a rush on it. So there is no estimated time." Dr. Drake put his hands in his lapcoat pockets.

The mobsters took long, deep breaths and let them out. "Okay...Do it..." Her husband's eyes went wide with shock from her response.

"Alright, we'll go get a O.R. set up and then come back for Ms. Zacchara here." Robin stated and walked out.

**dbdbdb**

"Okay...We make this fast, but safe everyone. There's no room for mistakes, it's not just her and her baby at risk, but so is her mother and unborn sibling." Patrick looks around as Nurse Webber tied his facial mask around his head and he put latex gloves on.

"Here we go...Deep breaths everyone." Robin informed as her husband brought a scalpel to Demetra's head.

**A/N- Please, give me some feedback! Cause the next chapter or two are going to be intense! Thanks for reading and look forward to an update very soon!**


	14. Don't Take It Away

**A/N- Alright, I figured out what I'm going to name the Clauson baby! And I'm debating on the Denta baby's name, but I'll have one before you know it! Anywho, please read and review, I'll always read them and love hearing other's opinions and what they want to happen, unlike GH's writer's.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 14- Don't Take It Away**

**~Story~**

"Okay...We make this fast, but safe everyone. There's no room for mistakes, it's not just her and her baby at risk, but so is her mother and unborn sibling." Patrick looks around as Nurse Webber tied his facial mask around his head and he put latex gloves on.

"Here we go...Deep breaths everyone." Robin informed as her husband brought a scalpel to Demetra's head. The first incesion was made, making a clean cut at her skull. Patrick peeled back her skin, after slicing an 'x' on her. Clamps held them back, and Elizabeth slowly and carefully handed tools to the neosurgeon.

"How's her heart doing?" Dr. Drake kept his head down, but his eyes facing to Nurse Johnson. She faced the monitor, then back at him.

"Doing good so far." Epiphany stated and started squeezing the bag of the I.V. to release more fluids. Patrick nodded his approval and continued with the brain surgery.

**dbdbdb**

Claudia sniffled, her head looking at the blank television. The tears she had shed not to long ago were slowly drying on her face, which wasn't good since Sonny would be back sooner or later.

She couldn't remember what her husband told her where he was going, but it must have been to talk to Jason or Carly, maybe even Mike. He had left about thirty minutes ago, which means the surgery could have been half way done by now.

The door slung open, revealing Johnny. Her younger, hansome brother rushed to her side and kissed her forehead, then embraced her. Without a second thought, Johnny sat by her side and pulled her off the pillows. Whimpers and sobs spat out of her lushes mouth and into his chest. "Shss...Shss...I'm here."

"J-Johnny!" Mrs. Corinthos let out, along with her pain and agony. His hand stroked her matching locks, and his cheek rested on the top of her head.

"I promise it's gonna be okay sis, I promise..." The Mob Prince tried to sooth, but failed miserable.

"It's not gonna be okay...My children's lives are at stake!" The vixenella's voice was rigid and strained as she gave up her frame. Quickly, here body fell back into the pillow and she turned around and buried her face in it.

"Hey! Claudia! Don't you dare give up!" Johnny yelled at his sister, giving her a huge fright. After all these years of trying to prevent it, he still got the Zacchara tone. Her eyes reflected all over her emotions into him. At least this way he could take some pain away.

**dbdbdb**

"We need to pick up the pace, the fetus is starting to get unstable!" Dr. Lee ordered to Patrick. His eyes didn't stutter as she informed him. Gradually, Dr. Drake made the process faster, but still neat.

"Alright, I need the drill. We're ready to release the brain pressure, so have a crash cart ready just in case!" Robin pointed from people to stations. Elizabeth strongly passed Patrick the surgical drill, afraid she might drop it.

His hand was nervous, but steady as the bloody scapal was put down on the tray and he took the drill from Nurse Webber's hand. One by one, he put in three different holes into Demetra's head. Bone marrow and fragments flew into his face, but thankfully Robin had put protective eye goggles on him before the drill was in his possession.

"Good team work all. Let's patch her up and wrap this surgery up!" His enthusasium calmed them all. Their shoulders relaxed and they let out deep sighs.

**dbdbdb**

Sonny sat in the chapel, studying the stained glass. "Please Father, don't take my unborn child and grandchild away. Or my adoptive daughter...," He paused, taking a deep breath. "I finally found the one. The one that will love me for who I am and not keep my children away. You blessed me with a family. You blessed me with many children."

"I promise not to throw these miracles in your face. Michael, Morgan, Kristina, Claudia, Demetra, and these babies are the best things to have ever happened to me. Even all the other kids I've lost were special to me. So please, I beg of you...Let my family live and let us grow...Amen." Mr. Corinthos's hands made the Catholic hand sign and tears fell from his eyes. Sonny leaned his head back, wishing the pews had head rests, because the weight of his body was becoming to much to bare.

The super spawn man used all his strength to pull himself up off the bench, and then to the door. He had to get back to his wife. She needed him desperatly.

**dbdbdb**

Matt Hunter finally got to play a major role in this surgery, he was going to help his older brother place flexible, metal shields over the holes in Demetra's head. It was funny, since they werent like regular brothers going out and getting in a fight with some stranger at a bar. No, they got to play life or death for a pregnant woman, who is the adoptive daughter of the local Godfather, what fun.

Robin stepped aside for Dr. Hunter, who used a tweezer to hold up plates to the holes for Dr. Drake to glue them in. Patrick worked threw the first plate as if it were nothing, but that was because it wasn't close to the other holes, which were almost right beside each other.

Then, came the next hole. He had to place it perfectly so the other plate had room to cover the finally hole. Matt could feel the pressure on him, but didn't sway. His older brother prayed silently that they could pull this off.

After long moments that seemed to last an eternity, both brother's got the device on Demetra's skull, and proceeded to the next. It didn't take as long, but it put them to the test. When it was all over, Dr. Hunter stepped aside, and the team leader flipped the patient's skin back into place was handed sowing matrial from Elizabeth.

Patrick smiled proudly under his mask, making note to fight for a raise. Within seconds, he work was complete, and it looked like no one had ever touched Demetra's head.

Nurse Johnson and Dr. Lee started switched I.V.'s and checking on the fetus again, then rolled her to the recovery room.

**dbdbdb**

By now, Sonny had returned to his wife, but still hadn't walked in the door. Through the window, he could see Dante sitting by Claudia, talking civilally to her.

"Please, Mrs. Corinthos, believe when I tell you that I had nothing to do with this, not that I know of. And when she gets better, I'm going to be by her side every step of the way." Sonny made out the words. His nostrials flarred, but he kept control.

As he balled his fist, flexing it every now and then, Robin, Patrick, and Kelly walked up to him. "Sonny, let's step inside and talk to you and Claudia about what happened." Robin put her hand on his shoulder and the other on the door handle.

**A/N- The shortest chapter this story has ever seen, but I believe it was worth it! Tell me what you think and express yourself!**


	15. Hope Is Scary

**A/N- Man, I'm seriously craving some Presto right now. Yeah, random, I know. So keep an eye out for 'food' talk in this chapter, I may start talking about pasta, cause I am so hungry right now.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 15-**

**~Story~**

As he balled his fist, flexing it every now and then, Robin, Patrick, and Kelly walked up to him. "Sonny, let's step inside and talk to you and Claudia about what happened." Robin put her hand on his shoulder and the other on the door handle. Sonny led them into the room, and quickly went to his wife's side, tightly gripping her hand.

Claudia looked up at him, dumnfounded and horrified. "Alright, the surgery was a success--" Dr. Lee was cut off.

"But? There's always a but." Dante made himself known in the room. Everyone looked at him and questioned if he should be here or not. After a while, they just looked back to the married couple and continued.

"Really, there's no but. We just need you all to wait for her to wake up." Dr. Drake beamed at them. All the tension in the room was released and it made everything easier to breath.

"There's something you're not telling us. Was there something to happen during the surgery?" Claudia assumed as her eyes whinced at them. Kelly walked over without asking and checked the fetal monitor.

"Well, there was one point in the surgery where the fetus started getting unstable, that's when we picked up the pace. Luckily, there was no damage." Dr. Scorpio-Drake massaged her husband's shoulder and looked into Sonny's eyes, unconciously letting him know it was the truth.

"That's great. Thanks again doctors. It's well appreciated." Sonny put his free hand to his chin and looked at his wife, just didn't pay attention to her expression. "Any estimated time on when she'll wake up?" Dante walked over to his unknown father's side and just stared at him, terrified of what they would say. A month? A year?

"She should wake up in a couple of hours. If not, hopefully by tomorrow morning." Patrick informed and took out a pen from his lap coat and took some notes.

"You said hopefully? Are you saying theres a chance she won't wake up at all?!" Mr. Falconeri yelled, furious.

"Demetra is a strong woman, her baby and her survived the procedure, so we have all faith she'll live. But we have lost one or two patients after the same surgery, but they suffered it from different reasons." Robin put her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to keep calm.

"Well we don't know what even caused this!" Sonny agreed with his adoptive-daughter's lover. His arms flung, but Claudia quickly laced her fingers around the seams of his blazer and pulled him back as he lunged at Patrick.

"Sonny...We just gotta hope. I know it's scary, but our daughter and granddaughter will pull through. Look at who their family is..." Kelly and Robin noticed the sensarity in her pools, just begging him to lay back and keep his hopes up.

**dbdbdb**

"Coffee or water?" Dante asked Claudia and Sonny as he walked back into the quiet, dark room. Mr. Corinthos looked at him thankfully and handed his darkly apperanced wife the bottle of water. Then, he gratefully to the coffee and felt the warmth of it tral down his sore throat.

"Any news?" Dante pleaded, then sat in a seat across from them. Mr. Corinthos shook his head then looked to his wife. She just lowered her eyes and started drinking water.

Everyone sat there, waiting impatiently. You could hear a pen drop, and even their smalls breaths. No one knew had long had passed when Dr. Drake walked back in, but it seemed like an eternity.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I have people bringing Demetra back here. I know how much you want to be there when she wakes up, but I know that you can't, seeing has how Dr. Lee has you on bed rest until tomorrow." Patrick stated, then moved aside when two EMT's rolled Sonny and Claudia's daughter in the room and lifted her off the table and unto the bed.

"Thanks Patrick." Sonny nodded then walked over to his adoptive-daughter. He's hand rested on her shoulder, than he felt someone's on his. The super-spawn man looked up to see his unaware son's pools in his.

"I have faith she'll wake up soon..." 'Brooklyn' reassured, then pulled Sonny into a 'manly' hug. "Demetra is such a strong woman and can pull threw this." Claudia kept her eyes on the men, letting the tears escape her again.

"I...REALLY...hate it when people cry for no reason..." Everyone jumped in astonishment and looked at Demetra. Claudia ripped all the machines off of her and charged to her daughter, keeping herself from jumping on her, then embraced her tightly.

"What the hell we're you thinking?!" Claudia screached as Sonny went to the door and yelled for a doctor. Within seconds, Patrick and Kelly were there, examining Demetra. The younger vixenella tried pushing off, but Dante and Sonny held her back so they could check her out.

**A/N- Sorry there's another short chapter, just trying to keep the suspence.**


	16. Hemorrhaging

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 16- Hemorrhaging**

**~Story~**

_**Aftermath of the Crisis**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Please..., I don't know whats happening! Save the baby! Save my baby!" Demetra started to lose her mind and she screamed out to Sonny, begging for his help. Tears poured down her face, every tight muscle was twitching from sobs. She couldn't look around her, and she defiantly didn't pay attention to the stares around her. Haven't some of them feared for the well being of their unborn child?

"Somebody hurry and get 911 here!" Sonny ordered everyone, looking around with pleading eyes. His lip quivered as he felt the hopelessness he had felt when Michael had gotten shot. "Hold on baby girl, helps on the way...Dante! Check on Claudia!"

Dante nodded his bloody head and ran to his unaware-stepmom and checked her pulse. She was leaning up against a now battered and bloody counter, her mouth cracked open. "Hey, Claws, wake up, your daughter needs you. We need you. C'mon!" He tried something, even though he knew it wouldn't help.

"Is somebody out there?! Hello!? We need some help in here!" Carly pounded on the door as Jax pulled her back, trying to keep her and the baby calm.

"You damn mobsters are responsible for this! All of it!" Tracy began to blame every dangerous person in there. She was furious and uncontrollable. Luke came and grabbed her wrists, then handed her a matrini.

"Quiet Tracy! We don't have time for your bickering!" Edward finally stepped up, grasping his chest, hoping he didn't have a heart attack again. Other guests looked around terrified for their lives.

"Jason! I need you to find a way out and get help! I dont know how much longer Claudia or Demi has." The super-spawn man looked to his muscular counterpart. Jason nodded his head and scowered the large room, looking for a vent Anthony forgot to cover up and lock down.

"Daddy, make it stop!" Demetra screamed like a banshee and held his hand tightly.

"Dante, I think she needs you. Trade with me." Mr. Corinthos regretfully pulled his hand back from his adopted daughter and ran to his unconcious, pregnant wife. He stroked back her loose hairs and wiped away some of the blood, then he planted a kiss on her forehead that hadn't hit the corner of the counter. "Claudia, baby, please wake up right now. I can't loose you, or our baby, Demi, our grandchild. No one." His voice was so shaky.

**dbdbdb**

Jason stepped unto Anthony's dead corpse, twisting his shoe on him and spitting on him. He kept every comment to himself, as did everyone that saw him. Anthony Zacchara got what he deserved. Moncia yanked at her blond locks and began praying. Edward was being comforted by Tracy and Luke. Demetra was being held under Dante's arm, soaking his fine 5-piece gold and bloody tux. Sonny laid Claudia's head in his lap and said silent prayers. Carly chattered to Jax about all the bad things and was whispered soothing words. While other guests poked around and looked for materials to help those in need.

"Sonny...," Jason squated down to Sonny's level, ignoring the mob boss' tears, "I can't find a way out, and I have no clue if help is on the way."

"What are you saying Jason? That I let my family die?" His voice began to rise.

"No, we gotta make an exit." Jason was lowering his voice so no one heard what they were plotting.

"How? There's nothing here!"

"Anthony has some dynomite strapped to him. We need to get every as far back as possible so we can blow away the doors." The blond man suggested in a demanding tone.

"Are you crazy? The stress can cause all these pregnant women to miscarry--"

"But there's still a chance they wont."

"Alright," Sonny took off his coat and laid it under his wife's head then stood up on the small stage and called people's attention with a whistle. "Alright, I know that the evening was terrible, I apologize. But Jason has suggested we take the explosives from Anthony and blow up the doors." Everyone began protesting, as they suspected. "Please, let's all stay calm. I want every woman as far back as possible, especially if they're pregnant. Men, get the tables and use it as make shift cover for everyone."

"Sonny! Have you lost it?!" Carly nagged to him.

"Carly please! People are dying!" Jason grabbed her arm and told her. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, whatever." She stomped to the back corner and stood, arms crossed.

**dbdbdb**

The far corner was filled with destroyed, bloody, expensives clothing. Jason, Dante, and Sonny all stood around the double doors, deciding who would set off the bomb. "You know what, I will. Y'all have more to lose than me." Dante offered, then took the lighter from Jason's hand and squated to the bottom of the doors.

"No, you still have your whole life ahead of you." Jason snatched the lighter back, and pushed the younger man aside. "Sonny, get him and get back." The boss nodded his head and led his oldest son he never knew about to the back of the room to Claudia and Demetra, and covered their ears.

Within moments, Jason was sprinting back to them, jumping over the tables, and taking cover. The dynomite went off and there was a loud explosion. People's lost their hearing for a moment, but soon looked up to see the doors busted open.

Everyone charged outward, not caring to do it in a orderly manner. Cops finally made their way in and EMT's put wounded citizens on stretchers. "Dante, I need you to go with Claudia, I'm riding with my daughter!" Sonny told the younger man. His look was flustered for a moment, then he agreed.

Everyone ran alongside someone to the hospital, whether in a car racing by an ambulance, or in the emergency vehicle.

**dbdbdb**

"Daddy..." Demetra wallowed to Sonny as they began to sedate her. Her grip was loosening, making Sonny get shivers even more.

"Hang in there baby girl, I'm here. I just need to call Krissie and tell her everything, okay?" He knew she couldn't understand him, but it was worth the shot. The mobster took out his cellphone and dialed his biological daughter. "Krissie? Yeah, we're all okay...No, just turn off the T.V. and have Max or Milo drive you to the hospital...I love you more, be safe, bye."

**A/N- And I cut it extremely short for you to figure out what happened! Me and my evil schemes!**


	17. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

**A/N- Sorry, school projects got in the way.**

**Summary- Demetra finally arrives at Port Charles to see her mother, Claudia, despite her incompatibility to reason, and finally meet her real father, Trevor Lansing. She had heard many stories of the Zacchara's and how they have only caused trouble for others, especially themselves. When Demetra, or Demi as some call her, finally arrives, she shall finally get to know her Half-brother/uncle, and her uncle's half brother/step father. Not to mention her Uncle Johnny and Grandfather Anthony. So, what is in store for the forgotten Zacchara as she leaves Milan and lands in Port Charles?**

**Title- What It Takes To Be A Zacchara**

**Chapter 17- Let The Bodies Hit The Floor**

**~Story~**

_**1 Hour Before Crisis**_

"Wow. It's a full house tonight." Demetra stated the obvious, taking in her surroundings as her, Dante, Sonny, and Claudia walked in. Jason was at a table talking to Carly, actually smiling. While Jax was mingling, talking to others like Kate, Tracy, Olivia, Lulu, Luke, Edward, Monica, Patrick, Robin, and other random guests.

"That it is." 'Brooklyn' noted, putting his hand on his and Demi's growing miracle, wishing she was more along the pregnancy so he could feel their child kick.

"Which means, no making scenes Demi. We can't have the realize how good you would be at a talk show." Sonny showed off his sexy dimples, pulling Claudia closer into his, taking in the hits form both of his wife and adopted daughter.

"Of the fame." The younger vixenella sacastically huffed, then snatched a bottle of water from the tray a waitress was carrying. As if almost of cue, Carly saw them and walked over. Claudia pulled Sonny even more tightly to her, trying to wrap her leg around him threw the thick, layered, red masquerade dress.

"Hey Carly." Claudia tried to show her manners, but failed to do so. Mrs. Jacks ignored it, and began to talk.

"I knew y'alled show up!" The blond woman spontaniously said. "So, what have y'all been up to lately?--Other than business."

"Drama." Claudia blurted, advoiding eye contact with everyone as they starred at her unbelievably. "How about you Carly?" She tried not to laugh, but it was almost irrististable.

"Pregnancy isn't easy, but you should all know that." 'Valkeryie' looked to Demetra's abdomen, then planted her hand on her growing one. Demetra snorted, not sure what to say.

**dbdbdb**

"What are you sitting around for?" Dante asked his lover from behind, then sat beside her.

"I'm not always a social person. These people are just...Strange! I mean, come on, enough with gossip, just relax and have a few laughs." The young woman procrastinated, sipping down an iced tea.

"Ahh, grow up and smell the roses. Its just common people, they wont bite--I hope." Dante smiled to her, making her laugh.

"Well, I'm not a common person Mr. Bright Side." 'Brooklyn brought her into his arm and poked at her, causing her to be the new 'Tickle Me Elmo.'

"You're something, ya know that Dem? You're not like most people I've ever met." He looked at her seriously, feeling closer to her than they have been in a long time.

**dbdbdb**

"Care to dance?" Jason broke up Carly and Jax's conversation, holding his hand out to his best friend. Jasper's mouth hung open, shocked. Caroline looked at her husband, smiled, formed her mouth to say 'I love you', and took the blond mobster's hand.

"Where's Sami?" Carly asked as she swayed around with Mr. Morgan.

"Sam had some investigation that couldn't wait." 'Stonecold' placed his chin on the other blond's head and kept their rythem.

**dbdbdb**

"I have a bad feeling about this Husband." Tracy negativly stated, looking around at all the mobsters in the room. Luke leaned close to her, gulping down many glasses of wine.

"You always say that Spanky. Don't worry." The aging man reassured dilgently.

"Luke! You always say that. And everytime you do that bodies hit the floor." Mr. Spencer beamed his white smile to her, trying his hardest not to laugh at how pestimestic his wife was.

**dbdbdb**

"This party blows. Lets get it on with and go home and do some real dancin'." Sonny told his dangerous wife, causing an uproar of giggles.

"Thanks for reading my mind!," Claudia pulled at his tux and brought her close to her face, "What kinda dancin' you got in mind?" Claudia seductively nipped at his cheek, feeling his whiskers rub against her smooth, porcelien skin.

"Oh, you know, believe me." Mr. Corinthos closed his eyes, and placed a deep kiss on Claudia, bringing her under his charming spell.

**dbdbdb**

"May I have your attention please?!" Edward called out to the crowd from the stage, "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and rai---" But he was cut off from a loud crash, and a menocing laugh. The glass windows had been blown off, and debri was falling everywhere. Mobsters bolted the doors from the outside, locking everyone in.

"Awe, how sweet of you all to donate to charity." Anthony laughed perversly, sending chills up and down everyone's spines.

**A/N- Anthony's back!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
